Voyage d'un dresseur - Tome 1 - Les œufs de l'Univers
by Zoctos
Summary: Lasi, Ina et Paler sont de nouveaux dresseurs du Bourg-Palette et ils partent ensemble pour accomplir leur rêve. Quelques temps après leur départ ils font une rencontre qui va à jamais changer leur vie et qui va les entraîner dans une aventure plus dangereuse et plus étrange que prévu.
1. Chapitre 1 - Que le voyage commence

Tout commença dans la région de Kanto. Plus précisément dans la ville de Bourg-Palette. Dans cette ville vivait un jeune homme dénommé Lasi. Lasi avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il était assez grand et il avait une corpulence moyenne. Lasi vivait chez ses parents et été âgé de 10 ans. Son rêve était de devenir maître pokémon. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il aurait son premier pokémon. A l'âge de 10 ans ceux qui voulaient devenir dresseur de pokémon pouvaient avoir leur premier pokémon. Comme la ville de Bourg-Palette n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient être dresseur pokémon chaque année, le professeur Chen n'organisait qu'une distribution de pokémon par année. Cette distribution avançait à grands pas et Lasi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

La veille de la distribution annuelle, Lasi alla dans la forêt longeant Bourg-Palette où il devait attendre ses deux amis Paler et Ina. Lorsque Lasi arriva au point du rendez-vous il vit que Paler et Ina l'attendaient. Paler était un jeune garçon de 10 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron. Il était grand mais maigre. Son rêve était de devenir un éleveur pokémon. Il allait tous les jours au laboratoire du professeur Chen pour apprendre des choses sur les pokémons. Ina, elle était une fille de 10 ans et souhaitait devenir la meilleur coordinatrice. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux marron. Elle avait une corpulence moyenne et était assez grande. Une fois que Lasi eut rejoint ses amis Paler prit la parole :

-Salut Lasi. Nous t'attendons depuis longtemps.

-Je sais, dit Lasi. Mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné donc j'ai continué de dormir.

-Ton réveil n'a pas sonné ou c'est toi qui ne l'as pas mis a sonné ? Voulut savoir Ina.

Le groupe se mit à rigoler de bon cœur pendant quelques instants puis Lasi dit :

-Comme demain nous partirons tous les trois on pourrait se faire un serment.

-Quel genre de serment ? Demanda Ina.

-Un serment pour jurer de réaliser nos rêves coûte que coûte, répondit Lasi.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Paler.

-Ok, fit Ina.

-Alors allons à la pierre du serment, dit Paler.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la pierre du serment. Cette pierre était une sorte de stèle se trouvant devant la mer qui séparait le Bourg-Palette de Cramois'Iles. Avant de partir pour accomplir leurs rêves, les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette venaient jurer d'accomplir leurs rêves en gravant leur nom sur la pierre. Les trois amis gravèrent leurs noms. Une fois leur noms gravés un bruit attira leurs attentions. Ne voyant rien les trois amis ne portèrent pas plus d'attention à ce bruit. Mais le bruit réapparut et les trois amis virent un éclair jaune traverser la forêt. Le groupe se dirigea vers la source de cet éclair et virent que ce dernier avait été créée par un Pikachu.

-Comme il est mignon ! S'exclama Ina. Dommage que je n'ai pas de pokémon sinon je l'aurais capturé.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu, dit une voix.

Le groupe se retourna et vit un adolescent. Ce garçon était moyennement grand, portant une casquette et ayant des yeux noirs. Il avait quelques années de plus qu'eux.

-Comment ça je n'aurais pas pu le capturer ? Voulut savoir Ina.

-Vois-tu ce Pikachu m'appartiens, répondit le nouveau venu.

-D'accord, je suis désolé, s'excusa Ina.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le garçon.

Le Pikachu s'approcha de son dresseur et monta sur son épaule.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Nous venons de faire notre serment à la pierre des serments, répondit Paler.

-Vous êtes de jeune dresseurs du Bourg-Palette ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Oui mais nous n'avons pas encore de pokémons, répondit Lasi.

-Alors nous nous verrons très bientôt, dit l'adolescent au pikachu.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lasi.

-Vous le saurez bientôt, dit-il. Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt.

L'inconnu partit laissant les trois amis dans le mystère. La journée passa vite et Lasi et ses amis rêvaient déjà de leurs futur pokémon et ils s'endormirent sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin Lasi, Ina et Paler se levèrent tôt. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur petit déjeuner et qu'ils furent habillés, ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire du professeur Chen le soleil venait d'apparaître et le portail du laboratoire était fermé. Les trois amis attendirent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive. Il était un peu âgé, portait une blouse blanche et avait des cheveux gris. Il s'agissait du Professeur Chen.

-Ah vous êtes déjà là, dit l'homme. Vous vous êtes levés tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oui on voulait à tout prix avoir nos pokémon le plus tôt possible, expliqua Lasi.

La réponse fit rire le scientifique qui ouvrit le portail et entra dans le laboratoire avec les trois enfants.

-Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu, dit le professeur. Quelqu'un doit me ramener les pokémons aujourd'hui. Au départ on devait me les apporter hier mais j'ai eu un imprévu. Mais en attendant si vous le voulez bien vous pouvez m'aider à nourrir les pokémons.

-On va vous aider, dit Ina.

Le professeur Chen remercia les trois amis puis ils partirent nourrir les pokémons. Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur travail, ils virent un garçon qui les attendaient dans le laboratoire. C'était celui que Lasi, Paler et Ina avait vu la veille.

-Bonjour, dit l'inconnu en s'adressant aux enfants.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Ina.

-Je suis venu donner les pokémons que vous allez recevoir au professeur Chen, répondit l'homme.

-Bonjour Sacha, dit la voix du professeur.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Sacha.

-Tu es Sacha ! S'exclama Lasi. Le meilleur dresseur de Bourg-Palette est devant moi. C'est mon jour de chance.

Lasi était fan des différents dresseurs provenant du Bourg-Palette et qui avait réussi à se faire reconnaître à travers le monde. Sacha en faisant parti. Mais Lasi ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de son style qui différait du dernier que Lasi avait pu voir à la télévision.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fan, dit Sacha.

-Dis moi Sacha où est Pikachu ? Demanda le professeur Chen.

-Je l'ai laissé aller voir ses amis, répondit Sacha. Tenez professeur voici les trois pokémons que vous m'avez demandé.

Sacha sortit de son sac trois pokéball et les donna au professeur Chen. Le professeur Chen se dirigea vers un bureau puis il ouvrit les pokéball qui libérèrent trois lueurs grise. Les trois lueurs prirent l'apparence de trois pokémons. Le premier pokémon était Bulbizarre, un pokémon de type plante. Le second était Salamèche, un pokémon de type feu et le dernier était Carapuce, un pokémon de type eau.

-Ina, Paler et Lasi voici Bulbizarre, Salamèche et Carapuce, dit le professeur Chen. Maintenant choisissez chacun votre pokémon.

Les trois dresseurs se jetèrent un regard. Chacun savait quel pokémon il choisirait. Ils regardèrent ensuite les pokémons et s'approchèrent de celui qu'ils avaient choisi.

-Moi je vais prendre Carapuce, dit Ina.

-Moi je vais m'occuper de Salamèche, dit Lasi.

-Et moi je vais prendre Bulbizarre, annonça Paler.

-Bien, dit le professeur Chen. Je vous donne à présent vos pokédex et des pokéball. Le pokédex vous donnera des informations très utiles sur les pokémons et les pokéball vous permettrons de capturer des pokémons. A présent je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

-Merci. Au revoir, dirent les trois amis de bon coeur.

Le groupe sortit du laboratoire et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le Nord afin de quitter le Bourg-Palette. Le groupe commença son périple pour accomplir leurs rêves. Ils décidèrent de rester ensemble. Après quelques minutes de voyage Sacha les rattrapa et décida de rester avec eux pendant un temps pour leur apprendre les bases de l'élevage d'un pokémon.

C'est ainsi que débuta le voyage de Lasi, Ina et Paler. Tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers la Route 1, ils n'avaient pas encore conscience de ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Et que les engrenages d'une destinée impensable venaient tout juste de se mettre à tourner.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La ligue suprême

Lasi, Paler, Sacha et Ina étaient sur la Route 1 lorsque Paler et Lasi décident de faire un match.

-Salamèche, attaque flammèche ! Ordonna Lasi.

-Bulbizarre, esquive puis fais un attaque tranch'herbe, dit Paler.

L'attaque de Salamèche atteint Bulbizarre avant qu'il n'ait pu esquiver l'attaque. Le pokémon plante étant faible face à ce type de capacités, vu déclaré comme n'étant plus en état de se battre par Sacha qui servait d'arbitre à ce combat. Paler fit revenir Bulbizarre. Lasi félicita son Salamèche.

-Beau match, dit Sacha.

-Merci, dit Lasi. Mais j'ai gagné parce que Bulbizarre est plus faible que Salamèche.

-Si tu veux bien je souhaiterai t'affronter, proposa Sacha.

-D'accord, dit Lasi.

Sacha s'écarta un peu de Lasi avant de sortir son pokémon. Paler décida de faire office d'arbitre.

-Go Héricendre ! S'écria Sacha.

Lorsque le pokémon apparut Lasi sortit son pokédex et une voix s'éleva.

-Héricendre pokémon souris feu. Type : Feu. Héricendre est un pokémon timide. Les flammes sur son dos s'intensifient lorsqu'il prend peur.

-Un pokémon feu, pensa Lasi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer Salamèche puisque je n'ai que lui.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Sacha.

-Ouais, répondit Lasi. Salamèche, attaque griffe !

-Héricendre, utilise brouillard, ordonna Sacha.

Des flammes apparurent sur le dos d'Héricendre qui ouvrit la bouche laissant dégager une épaisse fumée noire. Salamèche se perdit dans le brouillard et Héricendre en profita pour faire une attaque charge.

-Salamèche, attaque flammèche partout à travers le brouillard, ordonna Lasi.

-Héricendre utilise vive-attaque, dit Sacha.

Héricendre se précipita vers l'endroit où était Salamèche et l'attaqua en évitant les attaques flammèche. Salamèche tomba au sol, inconscient, par la dernière attaque.

-Bravo Héricendre, dit Sacha. Reviens dans ta pokéball tu as bien mérité de te reposer.

-C'est pas grave d'avoir perdu, dit Lasi à son Salamèche. Et la défaite est le meilleur moyen de s'améliorer.

Lasi rappela son Salamèche dans sa pokéball. Ina venait de sortir de quoi manger. Les quatre voyageurs mangèrent en écoutant Sacha qui racontait une de ses aventures au trois nouveaux dresseurs. Au moment de continuer le chemin qui leur restait, Lasi aperçut un mouvement dans un buisson.

-Il y a quelque chose là bas, dit Lasi en montrant le buisson qui avait bougé.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Ina.

-Non, dit Lasi. Mais je vais peut être le savoir.

Lasi sortit son pokédex et le pointa vers le buisson.

-Nidoran Mâle pokémon venepic. Type : Poison. Le Nidoran Mâle jauge le terrain en laissant ses oreilles dépasser des herbes. Lorsqu'il veut se défendre il attaque avec sa corne toxique.

-Un pokémon poison, dit Lasi. Parfait. A l'attaque Salamèche !

Le pokémon feu sortit de la pokéball et lança une attaque flammèche sur le buisson où se trouvait le Nidoran. Le pokémon venepic sortit du buisson et chargea Salamèche avec sa corne. Salamèche esquiva et contre-attaqua avec une attaque griffe. Lorsque Salamèche atteint sa cible, le Nidoran fut K.O. Lasi lança une pokéball qui enferma le Nidoran à l'intérieur et remua plusieurs fois avant de ne plus bouger. Lasi s'empressa de récupérer sa pokéball et alla féliciter son Salamèche qui n'allait pas très bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Lasi.

-Les Nidoran Mâle possèdent le talent point poison, dit Sacha. Lorsque un pokémon qui possède cette capacité et attaqué par une attaque physique par quelqu'un il se peut que l'agresseur soit empoisonné.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour soigner Salamèche ? Demanda Lasi.

-Donne-lui ça, dit Paler en sortant un antidote. Cela devrait le soigner.

Lasi utilisa l'antidote sur Salamèche et le fit rentrer dans sa pokéball. Puis les quatre dresseurs continuèrent leur route vers Jadielle. Ils l'atteignirent en début de soirée. Ils allèrent au centre pokémon pour que leurs pokémons puissent être soigné et pour que les dresseurs puissent manger. Une fois rassasié, Lasi appela ses parents et le professeur Chen pour les avertir qu'ils étaient arrivés à Jadielle. Une fois cela fait les quatre dresseurs allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Lasi fut le premier à se réveiller. Il attendit un peu dans son lit puis il alla chercher ses pokémons. Il les fit sortir et leur demanda si ils allaient bien. Ils acquiescèrent par un son. Lasi regarda une horloge du centre pokémon et vit qu'il était huit heures. Lasi proposa à ses pokémons de s'entraîner à l'extérieur. Ils partirent en courant vers un endroit où ils pourraient s'entraîner. Ils revinrent à neuf heures au centre pokémon. Sacha était levé.

-Tu étais parti t'entraîner ? Demanda Sacha à Lasi.

-Ouais, répondit Lasi. Mais nous en avons assez fait pour ce matin.

-Bonjour Sacha.

Un homme venait d'entrer dans le centre pokémon. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait un style qui aurait fait penser à quiconque que c'était un vacancier.

-Bonjour Scott, salua Sacha. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens déposer une affiche au centre pokémon, répondit l'homme.

-Une affiche, répéta Sacha. Elle concerne quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui se prépare, comprit Scott avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, dit Sacha.

-Un tournoi pokémon est organisé, dit Scott. Il se nomme la ligue suprême et ça promet d'être le plus grand tournoi jamais organisé. Tout les dresseurs qui souhaitent y participer doivent récolter les huit badges des régions de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et de Sinnoh. Autant te dire que ceux qui vont vouloir y participer vont devoir être motivé.

-Ça veut dire que je peux déjà y participer, pensa Sacha.

-Non, dit Scott. Pour ce tournoi il faut des badges spéciaux.

-Quand commence ce tournoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Pour le moment son créateur, Sora Nelys, a décidé de ne pas donner de date de fin, répondit Scott. Il veut que le plus de dresseurs y participent et tout n'est pas encore prêt. Il faudra attendre quelques années avant que le tournoi ne se déroule.

-Quelques années, répéta Lasi. Ça promet d'être le plus grand événement de ces dernières années.

-C'est certain, dit Sacha.

-Où doit-on s'inscrire ? Demanda Lasi.

-Dans un centre pokémon, dit Scott. Les inscriptions commenceront à midi. Bon je dois vous laissez. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Scott, saluèrent Sacha et Lasi.

Scott se dirigea vers l'accueil du centre pokémon, déposa un carton qu'un Leveinard prit puis il partit. Lasi et Sacha rêvaient déjà de l'aventure qui les attendaient. Paler et Ina vinrent les rejoindre et leur demandèrent ce qui les rendaient aussi enthousiaste. Lasi leur fit part du tournoi pokémon qui allait commencer.

-Je vois, dit Paler après les explications de Lasi. Vous allez y participer. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

-Non, dit Lasi en même temps.

-Sa veut dire que vous êtes à présent rivaux, dit Ina.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, dit Lasi.

-On fait quoi en attendant midi ? Demanda Lasi.

-On a qu'à visiter la ville, proposa Ina.

-Ok, firent les trois garçons.

Les quatre dresseurs sortirent du centre et visitèrent la ville. Midi arriva très vite pour Lasi et Sacha qui réfléchissaient à où ils décideraient de commencer à gagner les badges. Lorsque le groupe revint au centre pokémon il était treize heure. Lasi et Sacha s'empressèrent de s'inscrire. Ils reçurent un guide indiquant les règles de la ligue suprême, des cartes des différentes régions et un étui pour ranger les badges. Les quatre dresseurs allèrent ensuite manger avec leur pokémon.

-Où est-ce que vous aller après ? Demanda Paler à tout le monde.

-Moi je vais partir à Hoenn, dit Sacha. Je vais commencer à collecter les badges là-bas.

-Moi je reste à Kanto, dit Lasi.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Ina.

-Et toi Paler ? Demanda Sacha.

-Je pense que je vais accompagner Ina et Lasi, dit Paler. Je n'ai pas vraiment de destination en tête donc pour le moment je pense que je les accompagnerais.

-Donc nous voyagerons tous les trois, dit Lasi.

Ils finirent de manger puis Sacha partit vers la région de Hoenn tandis que Lasi, Ina et Paler se dirigèrent vers la ville d'Argenta où se trouvait la première arène dans laquelle Lasi essayerait de gagner son premier badge.


	3. Chapitre 3 - L'être mystérieux

Lasi, Ina et Paler arrivèrent dans la forêt de Jade. La nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes et le groupe décida de planter leur tente et d'attendre le lendemain pour continuer leur route vers Argenta. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent dormir. La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsque Lasi se réveilla. Il sortit de la tente afin de prendre l'air. Soudain Lasi entendit une voix.

 _-Il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr_ , dit la voix.

La voix semblait étrange. Elle semblait avoir résonné dans sa tête. Le dresseur se demandait si il l'avait vraiment entendu. Lasi chercha la personne qui avait dit cela mais il ne trouva personne. Il décida de retourner se coucher en se disant que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était qu'une certainement qu'une illusion.

Le lendemain matin les trois dresseurs reprirent leur route. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'un Chenipan se montra. Ina sortit son pokédex pour avoir des informations.

-Chenipan, pokémon Ver. Type : insecte. Lorsqu'il est attaqué le Chenipan libère une odeur nauséabonde par ses antennes rouges.

-Bof, pas terrible comme pokémon, dit Lasi. Les pokémons insectes ne sont pas très fort je trouve.

-Sais-tu en quoi évolue un Chenipan ? Demanda Paler.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Un Chenipan évolue en Chrysacier puis en Papillusion.

-Justement un pokémon dont je vais avoir besoin, dit Ina. Carapuce en avant.

Le pokémon aquatique sortit de sa pokéball et attaqua le Chenipan avec une attaque écume. Le pokémon insecte contre attaqua son adversaire en libérant une odeur nauséabonde. Ina dit à son Carapuce de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur nauséabonde. Le pokémon aquatique attaqua le Chenipan qui s'écrasa contre un arbre. Ina envoya une pokéball qui enferma le Chenipan. La pokéball remua plusieurs fois puis s'arrêta. Ina s'empressa de récupérer sa pokéball et fit sortir son Chenipan. Celui-ci, une fois sortit de la pokéball, se mit sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Puis Ina fit rentrer son Carapuce dans sa pokéball après l'avoir félicité.

 _-Non_ , dit une voix. _Il me faut les protéger._

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent.

-Quelle est cette voix ? Demanda Paler.

-C'est la même voix que cette nuit, dit Lasi.

-D'où provenait la voix ? Demanda Ina.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Paler.

-De même, dit Lasi.

-Lasi, sors ton Nidoran de sa pokéball, dit Paler.

-D'accord, dit Lasi.

Lasi fit sortir son Nidoran de sa pokéball. Ina demanda à Paler pourquoi il avait demandé à Lasi de sortir Nidoran. Paler lui répondit que les Nidoran avaient l'ouïe très fine et qu'il pouvait entendre des bruits que les humains ne pouvaient pas entendre.

 _-Non !_ S'écria la voix.

Un cri d'un pokémon se fit entendre au loin en même temps. Nidoran partit vers un endroit et les trois dresseurs le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où un pokémon était attaqué par des personnes. Les personnes avaient tous une tenue noire sur laquelle se trouvait la lettre E entouré de trois étoiles : une bleu, une rose et une noire. Le pokémon attaqué était haut d'environ trois mètres et était blanc. Deux arcs de cercles jaunes entouraient son corps. Des fils électriques étaient attachés aux pattes du pokémon qui s'écroula sur le sol. Un homme ayant une tenue blanche avec les mêmes étoiles que les autres personnes arriva devant le pokémon.

-Donne les moi, dit l'homme.

 _-Jamais_ , dit la voix mystérieuse.

En voyant le pokémon et en entendant la voix, les trois enfants eurent la confirmation qu'il s'agissait d'un message télépathique que devait envoyer le pokémon.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit l'homme.

Soudain le pokémon reçu un choc électrique.

-Laissez le ! S'écria Lasi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une personne en apercevant les trois dresseurs.

-Nous sommes des dresseurs de pokémon venant du Bourg-Palette, répondit Ina. Laissez ce pokémon tranquille !

-Sûrement pas, dit une autre personne. A l'attaque Machopeur.

-Chenipan attaque sécretion, ordonna Ina.

Le Machopeur fut entouré de fils blancs qui l'empêchèrent de bouger. Ensuite Lasi fit sortir son Salamèche qui attaqua le Machopeur avec une attaque flammèche. Paler fit sortir son Bulbizarre qui utilisa sa poudre dodo pour endormir toutes les personnes qui s'étaient attaqués au pokémon mystérieux. Lasi, Ina et Paler délivrèrent le pokémon mystérieux qui se releva.

 _-Merci de m'avoir aidé_ , dit la voix.

-Que voulaient ces gens ? Demanda Ina.

 _-Je transporte en ce moment des choses importantes et ils veulent que je leur donne_ , dit la voix. _Cependant il s'agit de choses que des gens comme eux ne peuvent s'approprier sans mettre le monde en danger._

-Vous savez qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda Paler.

- _Ils sembleraient qu'ils font parti d'une organisation nommé Élément_ , dit la voix.

-Pouvons nous vous aider ? Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon mystérieux sembla juger le garçon du regard.

 _-J'aimerais pouvoir éviter de demander votre aide_ , dit la voix. _Mais je vous remercie pour votre proposition._

Soudain un autre pokémon arriva. Il était bleu avec une tête de loup et de grandes oreilles.

 _-Lucario, que fais-tu ici ?_ Demanda la voix.

 _-J'ai senti que vous étiez en danger,_ dit Lucario. _Je suis donc venu ici mais il semblerait que ces trois dresseurs vous aient secouru avant moi._

 _-Oui heureusement qu'ils étaient là,_ dit la voix.

Les personnes endormis commencèrent à se réveiller.

-Attrapons-les, dit une personne

-Ouais, dit une autre personne.

 _-Allez-y_ , dit Lucario. _Je vais essayer de les retenir._

Les trois dresseurs et le pokémon inconnu partirent en courant. Lucario lui attaquait les hommes avec des attaques aurasphère. Les trois humains et le pokémon se séparèrent. Les trois dresseurs s'arrêtèrent croyant qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Soudain ils furent attaqués par un Alakazam. L'homme en blanc était là.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait, dit l'homme. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous venez d'impacter notre plan.

-Sûrement pas, dit la voix mystérieuse.

Le pokémon mystérieux apparut soudainement et attaqua l'homme à l'aide d'un rayon jaune qui émana de lui. Celui-ci fut envoyé au loin dans le ciel. L'Alakazam disparut avec une attaque Téléport. Le pokémon mystérieux fut soudain illuminé d'une lumière jaune.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Je dois me ressourcer chez moi_ , dit-il. _J'ai dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie depuis qu'ils me traquent._

-Et votre mission ? Demanda Ina.

- _Je pense que je ne pourrais pas l'accomplir_ , dit la voix.

-En quoi consistait cette mission ? Demanda Paler.

Le pokémon jugea de nouveau du regard les dresseurs. Son regard s'attarda surtout sur Lasi, même si les enfants ne parvinrent à le voir. Finalement il se mit à rire un peu avant de soupirer.

- _Les choses que je transporte sont des œufs de pokémons_ , dit la voix. _Je devais les emmener quelque part afin de pouvoir les sceller dans des dimensions différentes. Le temps qu'ils se fassent à leur nouveau corps._

-Pourquoi les enfermer dans des dimensions différentes ? Demanda Ina.

 _-Ces œufs renferment des pokémons aux pouvoirs terribles_ , dit la voix. _Et ces œufs sont spéciaux. Ils ne renferment pas de nouveaux nés mais des pokémons qui ont choisi de retourner à l'état d'oeuf pour accomplir une mission plus tard._

 _-_ C'est possible ? S'étonna Paler.

- _Normalement non,_ répondit le mystérieux pokémon. _Mais il existe des exceptions._

 _-_ Et vous ne pouvez pas les prendre avec vous ? Demanda Ina.

Le pokémon fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas. Finalement ce fut Lasi qui proposa une solution au problème.

-Nous pourrions prendre ces œufs, proposa Lasi.

Un sourire discret apparut sur le visage du pokémon. Il les jaugea du nouveau du regard puis après quelques instants il fit apparaître trois œufs devant lui.

 _-Je vous les confie mais faites en sorte qu'ils restent toujours avec vous_ , dit la voix. _Faites attention à ne pas les perdre._

-Merci de nous faire confiance, dit Paler.

Chacun des trois dresseurs reçu un œuf. Le pokémon inconnu disparut après avoir regardé Lasi pendant quelques secondes. Lasi regarda l'œuf qu'il avait. Il était de couleur bleu et était parsemé de traits de couleurs gris. L'œuf qu'avait Ina était de couleur rose et parsemé de traits rouge. Paler avait un œuf qui était de couleur noir et de traits jaune.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait ce pokémon mais je crois que tu lui plaisais Lasi, fit remarquer Paler.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a pas mal regardé, dit Lasi. Il a peut être été étonné par ma manière d'être.

Ina se mit à rire face à la phrase du dresseur et Paler la suivit. Les trois dresseurs rangèrent les oeufs dans leurs sacs et continuèrent leur route vers Argenta. A leur grand étonnement ils n'étaient qu'a une centaine de mètres de la ville. Ils allèrent au centre pokémon et décidèrent de se reposer toute la journée. Lasi irait battre le champion de la ville le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le premier match d'arène

Lasi, Ina et Paler s'étaient bien reposés la veille et ils se trouvaient à présent devant l'arène d'Argenta. Lasi s'était renseigné sur le champion et il avait découvert que le champion utilisait des pokémons de type roche. Lasi ouvrit les grandes portes de l'arène.

-Qui vient me défier ? Demanda une voix.

-Je me nomme Lasi, se présenta-t-il. Et je suis venu pour un badge de la ligue suprême.

-Bien, dit la voix. Je suis Pierre le champion de l'arène d'Argenta. J'accepte ton défi. Le match sera un match double.

-Un match double, répéta Lasi. Ça va être plus difficile.

-Commençons, dit Pierre. En avant Grolem et Steelix.

Lasi sortit son pokédex pour avoir des informations sur ces pokémons.

-Grolem pokémon titanesque, dit la voix du pokédex. Type : Roche et Sol. Grolem bouge le plus souvent en roulant. Steelix pokémon serpenfer. Type : Acier et Sol. Lorsque Steelix frappe le sol avec sa queue cela veut dire qu'il provoque un séisme.

-Un type roche et un type acier, dit Lasi. En avant Salamèche et Nidoran.

Un arbitre arriva sur le terrain et les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons se mirent eux aussi sur le terrain.

-Le match entre Pierre, le champion de l'arène d'Argenta, et Lasi, le challenger, va bientôt commencer. Le match finira lorsque les deux pokémons d'un dresseur seront K.O. Que le match commence, dit l'arbitre.

-Salamèche attaque flammèche sur Steelix et Nidoran attaque double pied sur Grolem, ordonna Lasi.

Les pokémons du champion esquivèrent les deux attaques et répliquèrent par une attaque charge. Puis Steelix plongea sous la terre. Lasi ordonna à son Salamèche de lancer une attaque brouillard. Nidoran en profita pour attaquer Grolem avec une attaque double pied et Salamèche avec une attaque griffe. Steelix sortit du sol et toucha Salamèche. Le brouillard disparut. Salamèche lança une attaque flammèche sur Steelix qui la reçu de plein fouet. Nidoran attaqua Steelix avec une attaque picpic mais Grolem utilisa abri. Les quatre pokémons étaient à présent fatigués.

-Steelix plonge sous terre et Grolem attaque explosion, ordonna le champion.

Steelix plongea sous terre et Grolem s'illumina puis explosa. L'explosion fit apparaître de la fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Salamèche et Grolem étaient K.O. Nidoran était très fatigué. Lasi rappela son Salamèche et murmura quelques félicitations à son pokémon. Pierre fit de même avec son Grolem. Une fois le match reprit, Lasi ordonna à Nidoran de bouger ce qui lui permit d'éviter une attaque tunnel de Steelix. Soudain Nidoran s'illumina et sa forme changea. Lasi sortit son pokédex.

-Nidorino, pokémon venepic. Type : Poison. Lorsqu'il combat Nidorino hérisse toutes ses pointes empoisonnés.

-Il a évolué, dit Lasi. Un beau retournement de situation.

Nidorino attaqua Steelix en envoyant plusieurs pics de poison. Il savait utilisé l'attaque dard-venin. Le Steelix reçu l'attaque mais cela ne lui infligea pas beaucoup de dégâts. Nidorino fonça sur Steelix et lui infligea une attaque double pied. Cette dernière attaque le fit tomber et le mit K.O.

-Le challenger Lasi remporte le combat, dit l'arbitre.

Lasi courut vers son Nidorino et le félicita. Le champion rappela son Steelix en lui disant qu'il avait bien combattu. Pierre alla vers Lasi.

-Tu as bien combattu et c'est avec une grande joie que je te donne le badge de l'arène d'Argenta, dit Pierre.

-Merci, dit Lasi.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, dit le champion.

Lasi, Ina et Paler retournèrent au centre pokémon. Lasi fit soigner ses pokémons puis appela ses parents. Ina pendant ce temps était en train de regarder une affiche qui annoncer l'arrivée d'un championnat de concours. Elle alla demander des informations sur ce championnat et s'inscrivit. Paler lui partit en ville. Il revint lorsque les deux autres dresseurs eurent fini ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

-Au fait vous vous souvenez hier, dit Paler. Le pokémon que nous avons rencontré il ne nous a pas dit comment il s'appelait.

-Oui c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu de pokémon pareil, dit Lasi.

-Je pense savoir où on pourrait avoir des infos, dit Paler.

-Ah bon ? dit Ina.

-On pourrait aller au musée d'Argenta, dit Paler.

-Ok, dit Lasi.

Les trois amis allèrent au musée. Là-bas ils virent plusieurs représentation d'anciens pokémons. Ils cherchèrent toutes les informations sur le pokémon qu'ils avaient vu la veille mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils décidèrent donc de demander des informations au professeur Chen. Celui-ci demanda des nouvelles des trois enfants et ces deniers lui racontèrent le match que Lasi avait réalisé un peu plus tôt. Puis Lasi demanda au professeur si il savait quelque chose à propos du pokémon sans tout autant expliquer qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

-D'après la description que vous me donnez je pense qu'il s'agit d'Arceus, informa le professeur Chen. Il s'agit d'un pokémon très ancien et on dit que ce serait lui qui aurait fondé notre monde.

-Mmm, fit Lasi.

-Mais pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? Demanda le professeur Chen.

-Nous avons vu une représentation de ce pokémon au musée et on se demandait quel pokémon il s'agissait, répondit Paler jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler qu'ils avaient vu un Arceus.

-D'accord, dit le professeur Chen un peu surpris par la réponse. Bon je dois vous laisser j'ai du travail. Au revoir.

La conversation s'arrêta. Lasi s'assit sur un fauteuil et chercha dans son sac l'œuf qu'il avait. L'œuf n'avait pas changé. Lasi reposa l'œuf dans son sac et sortit sa carte.

-La prochaine arène est à Azuria, dit Lasi.

-Il y a bientôt un concours là-bas, dit Ina.

-Bon bah on allons-y alors, dit Paler.

Les trois dresseurs partirent du centre pokémon et allèrent vers Azuria où se trouvait la prochaine arène et où se déroulerait le premier concours qu'Ina participera.


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'orbe Adamant

Ina, Lasi et Paler étaient sur le chemin qui menait à Azuria. Lasi faisait un match contre un dresseur. Lasi avait envoyé son Salamèche tandis que son adversaire avait envoyé un Sabelette. Salamèche attaquait avec des flammèches tandis que Sabelette attaquait par des tunnels. Aucun des deux pokémons n'arrivaient à atteindre l'autre. Finalement Salamèche utilisa son attaque brouillard. Sabelette perdu dans la fumée décida de s'engouffrer dans le sol. Cependant Sabelette avait creusé beaucoup de trous et ceux là se rejoignaient tous au même endroit. Salamèche emprunta l'un des trous et attaqua Sabelette avec une attaque griffe. Le pokémon Sol sortit du trou mais Salamèche le mit K.O par une attaque flammèche.

-Sabelette est K.O, Salamèche a gagné le combat, annonça Ina.

-T'as fait du bon boulot Salamèche, dit Lasi en rejoignant son pokémon.

-C'est pas grave on fera mieux la prochaine fois, dit le dresseur du Sabelette en rappelant celui-ci.

-Tu es fort, dit Lasi.

-Merci, remercia le dresseur. Toi aussi. Vous allez où ?

-Nous allons à Azuria, répondit Paler.

-Je vous conseille de passer par le Mont Sélenite, dit le dresseur. Ça va beaucoup plus vite que le chemin et il y a des pokémons qui ne vivent que là-bas.

-Merci du conseil, dit Lasi.

-Au revoir, dit le dresseur.

Le dresseur partit, se dirigeant vers Argenta. Ina, Lasi et Paler marchèrent plusieurs minutes et décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils firent sortir leur pokémons. Le Chenipan d'Ina se posa sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Les trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons mangèrent. Nidorino leva soudainement la tête et il fonça contre un arbre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nidorino ? Demanda Paler.

Le pokémon répondit par un bruit quand soudain un Dardagnan sortit de l'arbre. Ina sortit son pokédex.

-Dardagnan, pokémon guêpoison. Type : Insecte et Poison. Le Dardagnan est un pokémon qui est toujours en bande. Si quelqu'un s'approche de son arbre il attaque. Ses trois dards injectent du poison.

-Pourquoi est-il tout seul ? Se demanda Lasi.

-Regarde sa couleur, dit Ina. Le Dardagnan du pokédex est de couleur jaune alors que celui ci est de couleur vert.

-C'est bizarre, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il est seul, dit Lasi. Peut être que les autres Dardagnan l'on rejetait puisqu'il est d'une autre couleur.

-En fait il s'agit d'un pokémon shiny, dit Paler. Les pokémons shiny ont des couleurs différentes de la normale.

Le Dardagnan chargea Lasi mais Chenipan l'en empêcha grâce à sécrétion. Le Dardagnan tomba sur le sol. Lasi l'aida à se débarrasser du fil qui l'empêchait de bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ina.

-Je l'aide, dit Lasi. Si il a tant envie de m'affronter on va faire un combat.

Lasi parvint à défaire Dardagnan des fils et appela Nidorino. Dardagnan fonça sur Nidorino mais celui-ci attaqua avec dard-venin. Cependant l'attaque n'infligea pas de dégâts à Dardagnan. Le pokémon insecte attaqua Nidorino avec ses dards. Nidorino esquiva les attaques avec rapidité puis utilisa koud'korne. L'attaque envoya Dardagnan contre un arbre. Lasi en profita pour envoyer une pokéball. Celle-ci captura le Dardagnan après avoir remué plusieurs fois. Lasi récupéra sa pokéball et libéra Dardagnan. Celui-ci regarda son dresseur puis Lasi proposa à tout le monde de continuer le repas. Après le repas les dresseurs rappelèrent leur pokémons et continuèrent leur chemin. Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du Mont Sélenite. Ils virent une grotte qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne et décidèrent d'y entrer. Lasi fit sortir son Salamèche pour éclairer les environs. Bientôt ils furent dans un endroit où le plafond était ouvert. On pouvait voir le ciel. Un hélicoptère passa dans le ciel et il s'arrêta au dessus de l'endroit.

-Regardez dans le ciel, dit Ina.

-C'est un hélicoptère, dit Lasi. Il vient ici on dirait.

-Regardez il a un signe sur l'hélicoptère, avertit Paler.

-C'est le signe des types qui ont attaqués Arceus, remarqua Ina.

-Cachons nous vite, dit Lasi.

Les trois dresseurs se cachèrent derrière un rocher. L'hélicoptère se posa et une dizaine d'hommes en sortir. Dans les hommes il y avait l'homme en blanc qui avait poursuivit les trois dresseurs et qui les avaient attaqués avec un Alakazam.

-Vous savez ce que nous cherchons, trouvez le, dit l'homme.

Tout les hommes se dispersèrent et commencèrent à fouiller partout.

-On devrait les combattre, non, dit Lasi.

-Ouais sans doute, dit Paler. Mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

-De toute façon si ils fouillent toute la salle, ils nous trouveront à un moment, dit Ina.

-Il y a des personnes chef, dit un homme.

Les trois dresseurs soupirèrent et se levèrent.

-Tiens, tiens encore vous, dit l'homme à l'Alakazam. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Et vous ? Répliqua Lasi.

-Tu ne manques pas de cran, dit l'homme. Je vais vous dire ce que nous faisons ici puisque de toute façon vous allez être prisonniers. Nous sommes ici pour trouver l'Orbe Adamant, une relique qui est destiné à un pokémon. Cet orbe nous permettra de contrôler ce pokémon.

-Mais au fait vous êtes qui ? Demanda Ina.

-Nous sommes l'équipe Élément un groupe de malfrats, répondit l'homme. Je me nomme Olid et je suis le chef de l'équipe Élément.

-Chef nous avons trouvé l'Orbe Adamant ! S'exclama un homme qui arriva en courant.

-Bien, dit Olid.

-Salamèche attaque flammèche, ordonna Lasi.

L'attaque du Salamèche fit tomber l'homme qui tenait l'objet par terre faisant tomber l'orbe. Ina fit sortir son Chenipan et lui demanda de récupérer l'objet avec sa sécrétion.

-Non, arrêtez les, ordonna Olid.

Les hommes firent sortir des pokémons. Les trois dresseurs jugèrent de fuir. Ils coururent et entrèrent dans une grotte. Malheureusement ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Ils firent sortir tout leurs pokémons, prêts à combattre. Quatre hommes arrivèrent avec leurs pokémons. Salamèche et Nidorino mirent K.O deux pokémons tandis que Bulbizarre endormait les dresseurs. Dardagnan et Carapuce attaquèrent l'un des pokémons qui fut K.O. Il ne restait qu'un seul pokémon. Chenipan attaqua le dernier pokémon avec sécrétion. Le pokémon essaya de se débattre mais Chenipan le chargea et le mit K.O. Soudain Chenipan s'illumina d'une lumière blanche et sa forme changea. Lorsque la lumière s'arrêta Chenipan s'était transformé en Chrysacier. Les trois dresseurs s'apprêtaient à rappeler leurs pokémons lorsque d'autres hommes arrivèrent. Les trois enfants réussirent à vaincre les hommes et continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait l'hélicoptère. Olid se trouvait encore là.

-Je vais m'occuper moi même de vous, dit Olid. Tyranocif en avant.

Olid lança un pokéball qui fit apparaître un Tyranocif.

-Tyranocif attaque les, ordonna Olid.

-Salamèche attaque flammèche, Nidorino attaque double pied et toi Dardagnan utilise ton double-dard, dit Lasi.

-Carapuce utilise ton pistolet à eau et toi Chrysacier attaque charge, ordonna Ina.

-Bulbizarre attaque tranch'Herbe, dit Paler.

Les pokémons des dresseurs exécutèrent les ordres de leur dresseur et ils mirent Tyranocif K.O après de multiples attaques.

-Non, c'est impossible, dit Olid. Vous avez eu de la chance mais la prochaine fois vous n'en aurez pas.

Olid monta dans l'hélicoptère qui monta haut dans le ciel.

-Une autre chose de faite, dit Paler.

-Au fait où est l'Orbe Adamant ? Demanda Ina.

-Je l'ai, dit Lasi. Je le garde avec moi pour le moment.

-Au fait où est Chrysacier ? Demanda Ina.

Les trois dresseurs se tournèrent vers leurs pokémons et ne virent pas Chrysacier. Les pokémons montrèrent un endroit. Chrysacier était en train d'évoluer. Il était en train d'évoluer en Papillusion. Lorsque l'évolution fut fini, Ina prit son Papillusion dans les bras et les trois dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons. Ils reprirent leur route. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent en dehors de la grotte. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. En bas de la colline où ils étaient se trouver une ville. La ville d'Azuria. Les trois dresseurs s'empressèrent d'arriver en ville afin d'arriver avant que la nuit soit bien présente.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Azuria

Après une bonne nuit au centre pokémon Lasi, Ina et Paler décidèrent de tout d'abord aller à l'arène d'Azuria pour que Lasi puisse combattre le champion. Puis le lendemain Ina s'entraînerait pour son premier concours et le jour d'après elle participerait au concours. Ils arrivèrent devant l'arène d'Azuria où ils furent accueillis par une fille.

-Vous êtes là pour un combat ? Demanda la fille.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Je suis le seul qui veut un combat pour remporter le badge d'Azuria qui me permettra de participer à la ligue suprême.

-Bien je suis la championne de l'arène d'Azuria, dit la fille. Je me nomme Ondine.

-Je m'appelle Lasi et voici Paler et Ina.

-Suivez moi, dit Ondine.

Les trois dresseurs suivirent Ondine qui les emmena devant une piscine. Ondine demanda à Paler et Ina de se mettre sur les gradins tandis que Lasi se mettait à un coté de la piscine.

-Les règles sont simple, dit Ondine. C'est un match simple. Chaque dresseur a le droit à trois pokémons et seul le challenger peut changer ses pokémons en cours de partie. Le gagnant est celui qui a mis K.O les trois pokémons de son adversaire.

Une femme arriva et décida d'arbitrer le match. Une fois les deux dresseurs prêts, elle fit commencer le match.

-Staross en avant, dit Ondine.

Lasi sortit son pokédex pour avoir plus d'information sur Staross.

-Staross, pokémon mystérieux. Type : Eau et Psy. Son joyau brille de différentes couleurs en fonction de son humeur. Si il est brisé Staross meurt.

-Dardagnan je te choisi, dit Lasi.

-Commencez, dit l'arbitre.

-Dardagnan attaque sécrétion, ordonna Lasi.

-Staross attaque psyko, dit Ondine.

-Dardagnan arrête ta sécrétion et bouge de là, dit Lasi.

La sécrétion qu'avait envoyé Dardagnan fut entouré d'une aura bleu et se mit à suivre Dardagnan.

-Dardagnan reviens, dit Lasi. Salamèche à l'attaque.

-Un Salamèche ? Mais tu es idiot, réagit Ondine. Les pokémons de type feu ne font pas le poids contre les pokémons de type eau.

-Je le sais, dit Lasi. Salamèche reste là où tu es.

Le pokémon suivit l'ordre de son dresseur. Staross attaqua avec son pistolet à eau.

-Salamèche esquive puis utilise brouillard, ordonna Lasi.

Salamèche réussit à esquiver l'attaque et utilisa son brouillard. La fumée se diffusa partout sur le terrain rendant la vue impossible.

-Maintenant attaque griffe, dit Lasi.

Salamèche était arrivé devant Staross et utilisait son attaque griffe. Puis il utilisa son attaque flammèche pour en finir. La fumée se dissipa et permit aux dresseurs de voir ce qui se passait. Staross était K.O.

-Staross est K.O, Salamèche remporte la manche, dit l'arbitre.

-Reviens Staross, dit Ondine. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. En avant Tarpaud.

-Un Tarpaud, dit Lasi. Voyons ce que dit le pokédex.

-Tarpaud pokémon grenouille. Type : Eau. Le cheveu sur sa tête est la preuve de son statut de roi. Plus il est long plus il est respecté par ses semblables.

-Salamèche attaque flammèche, ordonna Lasi.

-Tarpaud attaque vibraqua, ordonna Ondine.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent mais le vibraqua l'emporta et atteint sa cible. Il mit K.O Salamèche.

-Salamèche est K.O, Tarpaud remporte la manche, dit l'arbitre.

-Dardagnan c'est à toi, dit Lasi.

Dardagnan attaqua son adversaire avec une attaque dard-venin mais sa cible esquiva et plongea dans l'eau. Ondine ordonna à son pokémon de rester dans l'eau et de bouger. Tarpaud attaqua avec une attaque hydrocanon mais Dardagnan esquiva.

-Dardagnan attaque dard-venin sur tout le terrain, ordonna Lasi.

Dardagnan obéit et réussit à toucher Tarpaud qui sortit de l'eau. Tarpaud s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'il s'affaissa.

-Tarpaud est K.O, Dardagnan a gagné cette manche, dit l'arbitre.

-Tarpaud reviens, dit la championne. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Corayon je te choisis.

-Encore un pokémon que je ne connais pas, dit Lasi.

-Corayon pokémon corail. Type : Eau et Roche. Les pics sur son dos tombent pour repousser et être plus grands.

-Ça va pas m'aider, dit Lasi. Dardagnan attaque double-dard.

-Corayon attaque picanon, ordonna Ondine.

Dardagnan arriva devant Corayon et l'attaqua. Corayon reçut l'attaqua mais utilisa picanon ce qui mit Dardagnan K.O .

-Dardagnan est K.O, Corayon remporte la manche, annonça l'arbitre.

-Nidorino à l'attaque, dit Lasi. Attaque koud'korne.

-Corayon esquive, ordonna Ondine.

Corayon réussit à esquiver l'attaque et contre attaqua mais Nidorino l'envoya dans les airs. Le pokémon poison sauta et utilisa son attaque double-pied. Corayon s'écrasa dans l'eau. Il se remit sur une plateforme du terrain. Nidorino se mit devant son adversaire et chargea Corayon qui s'écrasa contre un mur.

-Corayon est K.O, annonça l'arbitre. Lasi a remporté le match.

Lasi alla féliciter Nidorino tandis qu'Ondine rappelait son Corayon. Ina et Paler allèrent rejoindre Lasi.

-Beau match Lasi, dit Ondine. Je suis sûr que tu vas aller loin lors de la ligue suprême. C'est avec joie que je te donne le badge Cascade de l'Arène d'Azuria.

-Merci, dit Lasi.

Lasi, Ina et Paler partirent de l'arène et rejoignirent le centre pokémon. Une fois là-bas ils mangèrent durant le repas, Ina aperçut un groupe de personnes. Ina, intriguée par ce regroupement, décida d'aller voir de quoi il était question, suivi par Lasi et Paler.

-Et donc c'est comme ça que j'ai gagné mon premier ruban, dit la fille qui était le centre d'intérêt.

-Ouah la classe, dit une personne. Et vous êtes venus ici pour disputer le concours d'après demain ?

-Oui, exact, dit la fille.

-Qui c'est ? Se demanda Lasi.

-Elle se nomme Flora et c'est une coordinatrice pokémon, répondit Ina. D'ailleurs c'est l'une des meilleurs.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Paler.

-J'ai vu tout les concours auxquels elle a participé, répondit Ina.

-T'es au courant que tu vas peut être devoir te battre avec elle, dit Paler.

-Oui ça je le sais, dit Ina.

Le groupe de personne s'en alla laissant la fille seule qui alla manger. Ina, Paler et Lasi allèrent finir de manger et après cela Ina alla s'inscrire. Elle reçu une carte qu'y permettait de participer à tout les concours de la région, un coffret rempli d'autocollants et deux boules de verre transparent. Durant les concours on mettait les pokéballs dans ces boules de verre pour changer l'apparition des pokémons. Ina revint au centre pokémon et demanda à Paler de l'aidait.

-A quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ? Demanda Paler.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que je fais est bien, répondit Ina.

-Mais j'y connais rien en concours, protesta Paler. Je peux te donner un avis mais il ne sera pas le même que celui des juges.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière Ina.

Ina se retourna et vit la personne qui s'était adressé à elle. Il s'agissait de Flora.

-C'est la première fois que tu participes à un concours ? Demanda Flora.

-Oui, répondit Ina un peu gênée.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa Flora.

-Bien sûr, accepta Ina.

Les deux coordinatrices sortirent du centre pokémon. Les deux jeunes filles se présentèrent. Après cela Flora donna des conseils à Ina puis lui fit une démonstration. Elle prit une pokéball, la mis dans une boule de verre sur laquelle un autocollant de coeur était collé et l'envoya. Lorsque la pokéball s'ouvrit une multitude de coeur en sortit et un magnifique Charmillon en sortit libérant des petites lumières brillantes autour de lui. Flora ordonna une série d'attaque que le Charmillon exécuta avec grâce. La série d'attaque créa un tourbillon de lumière grise et lorsque le Charmillon se mit au milieu du cyclone les lumières grises se transformèrent en lumière jaune par une attaque flash du Charmillon.

-C'est magnifique, dit Ina une fois la prestation terminée.

-Merci, remercia Flora. Maintenant montre moi ce que tu peux faire.

Ina prit une de ces pokéball et s'apprêtait à la lancer lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle pouvait utiliser la boule de verre. Elle ouvrit le coffret dans lequel se trouvait les autocollants, en prit un en forme de goutte d'eau, la mis sur la boule de verre et mis sa pokéball dans la boule. Puis elle lança sa pokéball. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit de magnifique jets d'eau apparurent et Carapuce sortit. Ina ordonna à son Carapuce d'utiliser son attaque pistolet à eau en direction des autres jets d'eau. L'attaque du Carapuce rejoignit les autres jets d'eau et forma avec les jets d'eau un arc-en-ciel.

-C'est pas mal, dit Flora.

-Ouais je trouve aussi, dit une voix.

Les deux coordinatrices se retournèrent. Devant eux se trouvait une fille du même âge que Flora.

-Salut Flora, salua la fille.

-Salut Aurore, salua Flora. T'es venu pour le concours je suppose.

-Exact, dit Aurore. Et celle que tu aides va y participer aussi ?

-Oui, dit Flora. Elle s'appelle Ina et vient du Bourg-Palette. Elle voyage avec des amis.

-En tout cas ce que tu sais faire avec ton Carapuce n'est pas mal du tout, dit Aurore.

-Merci, dit Ina. Mais je pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur face à vous deux.

-Si tu le penses tu devrais t'entraîner, dit Aurore.

-Au fait Aurore tu sais où se déroulera le grand festival de Kanto ? Demanda Flora.

-Il me semble qu'il se déroulera au Plateau Indigo, répondit Aurore. Et pour pouvoir y participer il faudra avoir quatre rubans au minimum.

-Merci, dit Flora.

-Hé Ina, s'écria une voix. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais comme toi Lasi, répondit Ina. Je m'entraîne.

-Ah super, dit Lasi. Tu t'entraînes avec elles ?

-Elles me donnent des conseils, dit Ina.

-Bon je te laisse faut que j'aille voir Paler, dit Lasi. A toute à l'heure.

-Ouais, dit Ina.

Lasi s'en alla en direction du centre pokémon.

-C'est Lasi, présenta Ina. C'est l'une des personnes avec qui je voyage.

-Lui il veut devenir maître pokémon, dit Aurore.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ina.

-J'ai voyagé tout comme Flora avec une personne qui voulait devenir maître pokémon, dit Aurore. Et en ayant voyagé avec lui j'ai su reconnaître les dresseurs qui voulaient devenir maître pokémon.

-On devrait peut être ce concentré sur l'entraînement, dit Flora.

-Ouais, dit Ina.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Aurore.

-Bien sûr, dirent Ina et Flora.

Les trois coordinatrices s'entraînèrent ensemble jusqu'au soir puis elles allèrent manger en compagnie de Lasi et Paler. Après le repas Lasi décida d'appeler le professeur Chen afin de lui demander des informations sur l'Orbe Adamant.

-Allo professeur, dit Lasi.

-Bonjour Lasi, salua le professeur. Ça va bien ?

-Oui professeur nous sommes à Azuria et je viens de décrocher mon deuxième badge, dit Lasi.

-C'est bien, dit le professeur Chen. Au fait est-ce que tu voudrais des nouvelles de Sacha ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lasi.

-Il a déjà récolté deux badges de la région de Hoenn, raconta le professeur Chen, et demain il devrait disputer un match pour le troisième badge.

-Il fait vite, dit Lasi.

-Oui, dit le professeur Chen. D'autant plus qu'il voyage seul donc il va à son rythme. Mais dis-moi pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Et bien en fait j'ai un objet que j'ai pris à des ravisseurs nommé l'équipe Élément, expliqua Lasi. Et je voudrais savoir ce que vous savez sur cette objet.

-Pourrais tu me le montrer ? Demanda le professeur Chen.

-Bien sûr, dit Lasi en cherchant dans son sac. Lorsque j'étais avec l'équipe Élément ils ont dit que cette objet s'appelait l'Orbe Adamant.

-Je vois, dit le professeur Chen. L'Orbe Adamant est un objet très rare qui a un rapport avec Dialga, le pokémon qui contrôle le temps. Cet orbe permettrait d'amplifier les pouvoirs de Dialga. Mais il permet autre chose. Si une personne détient l'Orbe Adamant cette personne est capable de contrôler Dialga.

-Le pokédex détient des informations sur Dialga ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non, répondit le professeur Chen. Nous avons trop peu d'information sur Dialga que nous pouvons le mettre dans le pokédex mais si tu as besoin d'information sur lui je peux rajouter des informations sur ton pokédex. Tu auras les informations que je possède actuellement.

-Je voudrais bien, dit Lasi.

-Mets donc ton pokédex dans la fente du PC, dit le professeur Chen.

-C'est bon, dit Lasi.

-Bien alors commençons le transfert, dit le professeur Chen. Je te rajoute aussi des informations sur la mythologie de Sinnoh et des pokémons légendaires que nous avons répertoriés. Entre ça et le fait que vous me demandiez des informations sur Arceus il y a quelques temps, je ne serais pas étonné si d'ici peu de temps vous me demandiez autre chose sur les pokémons légendaires de Sinnoh. Ah c'est bon. C'est terminé.

-Merci, dit Lasi en récupérant son pokédex.

-Si tu as besoin d'autre information au sujet de Dialga je te conseille de contacter Sacha, dit le professeur Chen. Il a vu un Dialga de près.

-Où se trouve-t-il ? Voulut savoir Lasi.

-Dans la ville de Lavandia, répondit le professeur Chen.

-Merci professeur, dit Lasi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et bonne chance, salua le professeur Chen.

Lasi se leva et alla demander le numéro du centre pokémon de Lavandia puis appela au centre de Lavandia. Il demanda Sacha du Bourg-Palette et il arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Lasi comment ça va, dit Sacha.

-Bien et toi, répondit Lasi.

-Ça va, dit Sacha. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour savoir que j'étais à Lavandia ?

-Le professeur Chen m'a averti, dit Lasi.

Lasi montra ses badges à Sacha et ce dernier en fit de même. Puis Lasi en vint au fait qui l'avait forcé à l'appeler. Lasi raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il ait l'Orbe Adamant et lui demanda ce qu'il savait de Dialga.

-Dialga est un pokémon légendaire de Sinnoh, dit Sacha. Il habiterait dans une autre dimension tout comme Palkia, le pokémon contrôlant l'espace et Giratina, le pokémon qui contrôle le monde inversé. Dialga, Palkia et Giratina forment un trio.

-Un trio, répéta Lasi.

-Ils forment un trio car ils ont été créé par Arceus le pokémon qui a créé notre monde, expliqua Sacha.

-Tu as déjà vu un Arceus ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, répondit Sacha. Pourquoi tu en as déjà vu un ?

-Oui, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur regarda rapidement autour de lui si personne n'était susceptible d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

-Dans la forêt de Jade il était attaqué par l'équipe Élément et nous l'avons aidé, avoua Lasi. Ensuite il nous a confié trois œufs.

-Trois œufs, répéta Sacha. A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-Le mien ressemble à ça, dit Lasi en sortant son œuf. Celui de Paler est noir avec des traits jaunes tandis que celui d'Ina est rouge parsemé de traits rose.

-Je ne vois pas quels pokémons peuvent se trouver dans ces œufs, avoua Sacha. Tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que les pokémons qui s'y trouvent sont sans doute rares.

-C'est déjà ça, dit Lasi.

-Il faut que je te laisse je dois me reposer pour demain, dit Sacha. A plus.

-Bonne chance pour demain, dit Lasi.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Lasi alla rejoindre sa chambre. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Le dresseur regarda par la fenêtre. Ina affrontait Flora dans un match de type concours. Aurore et Paler faisaient les arbitres. Lasi regarda la scène puis sortit son œuf et l'Orbe Adamant. Le jeune dresseur était sûr qu'il y avait un lien entre le pokémon qui se trouvait dans l'œuf et l'Orbe Adamant. Il approcha l'œuf de l'Orbe Adamant en étant sûr que quelque chose se passerait mais rien ne se produisit. Déçu Lasi se coucha.

Le lendemain matin Lasi décida d'aider Ina aux combats qui accepta car elle avait un peu de mal avec les combats. Une fois cela fait Ina décida de s'entraîner seul. Flora et Aurore avaient décidé la même chose. Paler lui décida d'aller à la pension d'Azuria pour apprendre plus de choses sur l'élevage des pokémons. La journée passa vite pour les dresseurs.

Il était minuit. Ina ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause du stresse. Elle décida de faire un tour dehors. Elle alla s'asseoir dehors et fit sortir son Carapuce et son Papillusion.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi aussi, dit une voix.

-C'est toi Flora, reconnut Ina. Ouais je trouve pas le sommeil. Je suis un peu stressée pour demain.

-C'est normal, dit Flora. C'est ton premier concours.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? Demanda Ina.

-Je me pose beaucoup de question, répondit Flora, et ça m'empêche de dormir.

-C'est peut être le stresse, dit Ina.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça mais plutôt l'inquiétude, dit Flora.

-L'inquiétude ? répéta Ina.

-Oui, dit Flora. Vois-tu j'ai un petit frère qui est parti en voyage pour devenir un bon dresseur pokémon afin de reprendre l'arène que possède notre père. Mon frère est parti en voyage depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Tout les soirs je me demande ce qu'il devient.

-Tu crois qu'il participe à la ligue suprême ? Demanda Ina. Si il veut devenir un champion d'arène c'est une possibilité non ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Flora.

La discussion se termina par ses mots. Ina alla se coucher après avoir rappelé ses pokémons et Flora fit de même. Les deux coordinatrices se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le lendemain.

Le jour du concours était arrivé. Ina s'était levé à l'aube. Ina, Aurore et Flora se rendirent aux coulisses du concours pour se préparer tandis que Lasi et Paler étaient dans le public. Les deux garçons attendirent quelques instants et une personne annonça le début du concours.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, salua la présentatrice. Bienvenue au concours d'Azuria. Ce concours est le premier des cinq concours qui auront lieu pour le grand festival qui se déroulera au Plateau Indigo. Pour tout les concours de ce grand festival il y aura quatre dresseurs qui pourront gagner un ruban durant un concours. Les juges du concours d'aujourd'hui seront l'infirmière Joëlle du centre pokémon d'Azuria, le président du fan club pokémon et le président des concours. Maintenant que le concours commence. Tout d'abord nous commençons par Flora qui nous vient de la région de Hoenn. Elle a déjà participé à trois grands festivals.

Flora arriva sur la scène. Elle prit une de ces pokéballs et l'envoya dans les airs. La pokéball s'ouvrit libérant une colonne d'eau et un Carabaffe qui utilisa une attaque laser glace pour geler la colonne. Ensuite Carabaffe tourna sur lui même et se mit à creuser dans la glace. Dans les gradins un garçon de l'âge de Lasi arriva et s'assit à côté de Lasi.

-Ça a commencé depuis longtemps ? Demanda le garçon.

-Non, ça vient tout juste, répondit Lasi.

Carabaffe rejoignit sa dresseuse. La colonne de glace avait été taillé et ressemblait à présent à un ruban. Le pokémon aquatique utilisa son attaque laser glace sur le ruban de glace et celui-ci fut expulsée dans les airs. Carabaffe sauta et fonça sur le ruban de glace qui tombait. La forme de glace fut détruite par une attaque coud'krane. Une pluie de lumière bleu enveloppa toute la salle. Le public applaudit. Les trois juges tapèrent des chiffres qui apparurent sur trois écrans. Flora avait trente points, la note maximale. La coordinatrice sortit de la scène en saluant le public.

Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Aurore. Sa pokéball fit apparaître des flammes et un Héricendre. Le pokémon feu fonça vers les flammes qui l'enroulèrent. Après avoir recueilli, toutes les flammes, Héricendre sauta dans les airs. Les flammes se libérèrent et formèrent un cercle aérien autour du pokémon qui utilisa une attaque météores. Des étoiles se mêlèrent au cercle de feu. Héricendre se posa sur le sol et l'attaque météores et le cercle de feu n'étaient plus que des lumières rouges et dorés. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit. Les juges notèrent la prestation d'Aurore à vingt neuf et demi points. Aurore fit un signe au public puis sortit de la scène. Plusieurs candidats firent leur prestation. Ina était la dernière coordinatrice à passer. Lorsque ce fut son tour elle tressaillit. Flora et Aurore la rassurèrent et lui dirent de ne pas avoir peur et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ina arriva sur la scène.

-N'aies pas peur, hurla Lasi pour que son ami entende.

La jeune coordinatrice sortit sa pokéball et l'envoya. Papillusion en sortit accompagné de plusieurs lumières.

-Papillusion utilise ton attaque cyclone, ordonna Ina.

Papillusion s'exécuta et son attaque cyclone rassembla les lumières qui étaient sorti de la pokéball. La scène fut rempli d'un tourbillon de lumières qui s'arrêta brusquement. Papillusion avait utilisé l'attaque choc mental. On pouvait voir à présent le tourbillon de lumières qui ne bougeait plus en distinguant très bien les lumières. Le public applaudit, émerveillé par cette prestation. Les juges notèrent la prestation d'Ina à vingt sept points. La coordinatrice salua le public et sortit de la scène avec son Papillusion sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'Ina rejoignit les coulisses Aurore et Flora la félicitèrent. La liste des huit candidats qui allaient passer le second tour apparut. Flora et Aurore furent dans les huit candidats. Ina regarda la liste et elle se trouva l'avant dernière de la liste.

-Chacun des huit candidats devra faire un match, dit la présentatrice. Le coordinateur qui aura gagner son match sera l'un des quatre qui pourra gagner un ruban aujourd'hui. Voici les quatre match.

La liste des match apparut sur les écrans. Le premier match sur la liste opposait un coordinateur contre Aurore. Le deuxième match et troisième opposaient d'autres coordinateurs. Le quatrième match devait opposer Flora contre Ina.

-Avant les match nous allons faire une pause de quelques minutes pour permettre à nos huit finalistes de se préparer, dit la présentatrice.

Lasi et Paler décidèrent d'aller voir Ina. Le garçon qui était assis à côté de Lasi suivit les deux dresseurs.

-Alors ? Dit Paler à Ina une fois arrivé dans les coulisses.

-Ça peut aller, dit Ina. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas gagner le match.

-Tu peux le gagner, dit Lasi. Tu as bien réussi à être finaliste.

-Oui c'est pas faux, dit Ina.

Le garçon qui avait suivi Lasi et Paler se montra.

-Pourquoi nous as tu suivi ? Demanda finalement Paler.

-Vous êtes bien Lasi, Paler et Ina ? Demanda le garçon.

-Ouais, dit Lasi.

-Je voudrais faire un match contre Lasi, dit le garçon.

-Je veux bien mais après le concours, dit Lasi.

-Toi ! S'écria une voix.

Le garçon se retourna. C'était Flora qui l'avait interpellé.

-Salut sœurette, dit le garçon.

-Max pourquoi j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ? Demanda Flora furieuse.

-J'ai oublié de t'en donné mais pas à la famille, avoua le garçon.

-Le premier match va commencer, annonça la présentatrice.

Flora se mit à faire la morale à son petit frère. Aurore et son adversaire allèrent sur la scène. Aurore fit appelle à son Mammochon tandis que son adversaire fit appelle à un Empiflor. Aurore parvint à gagner en mettant K.O l'Empiflor. Le dernier match arriva très vite.

Ina s'avança vers la scène. Le match commença. Flora fit appelle à son Braségali tandis qu'Ina envoya Carapuce combattre. Braségali attaqua le premier. Carapuce esquiva de justesse et contre-attaqua avec pistolet à eau. Braségali reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne broncha pas il sauta dans les airs et fit une attaque pied brûleur qui toucha Carapuce. Même si l'attaque n'était pas puissante contre lui, Carapuce reçut beaucoup de dommages.

-Braségali attaque frappe atlas, ordonna Flora.

Braségali prit Carapuce, sauta haut et envoya le pokémon eau vers le sol à une vitesse incroyable. Carapuce fut K.O par cette attaque. Ina rappela son Carapuce, serra la main de Flora et rejoignit les coulisses. Les quatre vainqueurs allèrent sur scène et reçurent tous un ruban. Lasi, Ina, Paler, Flora et Aurore étaient dans le centre pokémon lorsque le frère de Flora arriva.

-Lasi je croyais qu'on devait faire un match après le concours, dit Max.

-Mince j'ai oublié, dit Lasi.

-Pas grave on peut le faire demain si tu veux, dit Max.

-Ok pas de problème, dit Lasi. Au fait tu participes à la ligue suprême ?

-Ouais, dit Max. Et j'ai deux badges. D'ailleurs c'est Ondine qui m'a parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais très doué.

-Ah, dit Lasi.

-Au fait on pourrait faire la route ensemble, proposa Ina à Flora, Aurore et Max. On se dirige tous au même endroit ça serait plus marrant.

-Moi je veux bien, accepta Aurore.

-Pareil, dit Max.

-Ok pas de problème, dit Flora.

Le groupe de dresseur alla manger puis dormit. Le lendemain il devait se diriger vers Carmin Sur Mer pour que Lasi et Max dispute un match à l'arène.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Duel et concours

Le matin venait d'arriver. Le groupe devait commencer à se rendre à Carmin Sur Mer où se trouvait la prochaine arène. Sur le chemin Max et Lasi décidèrent de livrer leur match qu'ils avaient décidé de livrer la veille. Paler décida de faire l'arbitre. Lasi décida de choisir son Salamèche tandis que Max décida d'utiliser son Tarsal. Suite à ce choix Lasi décida de sortir son pokédex pour en savoir plus sur ce pokémon.

-Tarsal, pokémon sentiment. Type : Psy. Tarsal est capable de recevoir les émotions grâce aux cornes sur sa tête.

-Ce sera un match à un pokémon, dit Paler. Le pokémon qui sera K.O en premier perdra. Commencez !

-Salamèche utilise ton attaque flammèche, ordonna Lasi.

-Tarsal ne bouge pas, dit Max.

-Mais il est fou, dit Flora en se mettant une main sur le front.

L'attaque flammèche se dirigea vite vers le pokémon psychique. Max ordonna à Tarsal d'utiliser son attaque choc mental au dernier moment pour renvoyer l'attaque. Ensuite Tarsal utilisa son attaque puissance cachée qui toucha Salamèche de plein fouet. Cependant le pokémon feu contre attaqua.

Le match semblait sans fin. Les deux pokémons se battaient sans s'épuiser. Soudain Salamèche fit apparaitre une boule d'énergie dans sa bouche.

-Mais c'est l'attaque draco-rage, remarqua Lasi.

En effet Salamèche utilisait l'attaque draco-rage. Tarsal utilisa son attaque puissance cachée. Les deux attaques se firent front et explosèrent en dégageant un brouillard noir. Lorsque la fumée disparut les deux pokémons étaient à terre. Ils essayaient de se relever. Soudain ils s'illuminèrent et changèrent de forme. Salamèche évolua en Reptincel tandis que Tarsal évolua en Kirlia. Lasi sortit son pokédex.

-Reptincel, pokémon flamme. Type : Feu. La flamme de Reptincel brille comme une étoile la nuit tombée. Kirlia, pokémon émotion. Type : Psy. Lorsqu'il sent la joie de son dresseur Kirlia danse.

Malgré l'évolution les pokémons se firent face et refirent la même action. Ceci les mit K.O tous les deux. Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons en les félicitant. Puis le groupe continua son chemin en direction de Carmin Sur Mer.

Quelques instants plus tard le groupe arriva à côté d'une clairière où ils y avaient plusieurs dresseurs.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? se demanda Ina.

-Vous venez pour le concours pokémon ? demanda un dresseur.

-Un concours pokémon ? répéta Aurore.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant, dit le dresseur. Aujourd'hui il y a un concours qui est organisé ici.

-Et il consiste en quoi le concours ? demanda Flora.

-Il faut capturer un pokémon dans un temps limité puis ensuite on doit combattre des dresseurs avec le pokémon que vous avez capturé.

-Où il faut s'inscrire ? demanda Max intéressé.

-Là-bas, dit le dresseur en montrant l'entrée d'un dôme.

-Merci, dit le groupe.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le dôme. Les six dresseurs s'inscrivirent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis une personne arriva sur la scène et se mit à parler.

-Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord nous remercions aux participants de s'être inscrit. Ensuite je vais vous énumérer les règles de ce concours. Vous devez tout d'abord capturer un pokémon. Pour cela vous pouvez utiliser tous vos pokémons mais vous ne devez capturer qu'un seul pokémon. Vous avez deux heures pour y arriver. Ceux qui y arriveront pourront disputer la seconde épreuve, les combats. Les combats seront organisés sous la forme d'un tournoi. Durant ces combats vous devrez combattre avec le pokémon que vous avez capturé. Le gagnant du tournoi obtiendra une roche de couleur jaune, une mystérieuse roche lisse. Tous les dresseurs pourront garder les pokémons qu'ils ont capturés. Maintenant allez capturer des pokémons !

Un bruit indiquant que le concours commençait se fit entendre et tous les dresseurs partirent en direction de la forêt. Lasi, Ina, Paler et les trois autres dresseurs décidèrent de se séparer. Lasi décida de se diriger vers un lac. Là-bas il trouva un groupe de Gobou. Il décida d'en capturer un avec son Dardagnan et y parvint. Ina de son côté se trouvait sur la plaine. Au loin elle voyait un troupeau de Ponyta. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance d'en avoir un. Elle décida d'utiliser son Carapuce pour en capturer un. Elle réussit à capturer un Ponyta malgré beaucoup de difficulté. Aurore elle avait aperçu un Rondoudou. Elle réussit à le capturer en l'attaquant avec son Héricendre. Max quant à lui était entré dans une grotte afin de capturer un Galegon qu'il réussit à attraper avec son Tengalice. Flora elle réussit à capturer un Mélofée dans la forêt grâce à son Charmillon. Paler lui captura à l'aide de son Bulbizarre, un Pikachu qui se trouvait dans des hautes herbes. Les deux heures sonnèrent et tous les dresseurs regagnèrent le dôme. Quelques dresseurs n'avaient pas réussi à capturer de pokémons. Les dresseurs qui avaient réussi à capturer un pokémon furent tirés au sort pour savoir contre qui ils allaient combattre. Paler et Ina devait s'affronter dès le premier tour tandis que Lasi, Flora, Max et Aurore affrontaient d'autres dresseurs. Paler réussit à battre Ina. Lasi et Max réussirent à battre leurs adversaires du premier tour. Flora et Aurore n'arrivèrent pas à gagner. Lasi et Max s'affrontèrent lors du second tour et Lasi eut raison de Max. Paler et Lasi arrivèrent en final et durent s'affronter. Paler réussit à battre Lasi grâce à ses grandes connaissances sur les pokémons. Même si Lasi était normalement plus fort que lui en combat pokémon, Paler en savait plus sur les pokémons que lui ce qui lui avait permis de gagner.

-Nous avons notre gagnant, annonça le présentateur. Paler voici la récompense pour ta victoire. Applaudissons le vainqueur.

Les spectateurs applaudirent le vainqueur alors que Paler recevait la mystérieuse roche étrange aux couleurs jaunes. Puis après quelques secondes quelques personnes commencèrent à sortir des tribunes et à monter sur scène. Un hélicoptère se mit au-dessus du dôme. Lasi reconnut le signe présent sur l'hélicoptère.

-Sortez-tous d'ici ! cria Lasi.

Plusieurs hommes descendirent de l'hélicoptère et attaquèrent les spectateurs et les participants. Lasi appela son Reptincel et l'ordonna d'utiliser son draco-rage pour attaquer les sbires de l'équipe Élément. Certains dresseurs firent comme Lasi. Paler lui essayait d'échapper à l'équipe Élément. Il voulait la roche du vainqueur. Paler en était sûr. Le garçon avait compris, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient qu'il ne tenait pas une roche lisse mais une étrange pierre jaune qui devait sans doute être rare. Bizarrement Paler trouvait que la pierre ressemblait à l'œuf qu'il possédait. Soudain un siphon rassembla tous les membres de l'équipe Élément. Un homme avec une cape rouge était sur un Dracolosse.

-Dracolosse utilise ton laser glace, ordonna l'homme.

Le pokémon s'exécuta et le siphon se transforma en un tourbillon de glace. Des voitures de police commencèrent à arriver. L'hélicoptère commença à partir et plusieurs hommes portant la tunique de l'équipe Élément et étant sur des pokémons volants arrivèrent et poursuivirent une personne. Leur cible était Paler qui se défendit avec son Pikachu. Lasi, Ina, Flora, Max et Aurore rejoignirent Paler.

-Tiens, encore vous, dit une voix. Et vous êtes plus nombreux cette fois.

-Olid, dit Lasi. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Vos œufs, l'Orbe Adamant et l'Orbe Platiné, répondit Olid.

-Nous n'avons pas l'Orbe Platiné, rétorqua Ina.

-Si d'ailleurs c'est Paler qui l'a tiens, dit Olid.

-Vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez ! s'écria une voix.

Le dresseur au Dracolosse arriva et ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser son attaque lance flamme. Les membres de l'équipe Élément fuirent. Ils ne feraient pas le poids contre ce dresseur.

-Merci, remercia Flora.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Aurore.

-Je me nomme Peter, répondit-il. Je fais partie de la ligue pokémon de Kanto.

En y regardant de plus près, le dresseur au Dracolosse ressemblait beaucoup au maître de la ligue pokémon de Kanto. Lasi le reconnut.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit Peter. Faites attention à vous.

Peter laissa les six dresseurs. Le groupe décida de continuer la route vers Carmin Sur Mer après que Paler ait rangé l'Orbe Platiné dans son sac. Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes à parcourir le chemin restant pour atteindre leur objectif. Les six dresseurs décidèrent de se reposer dans le centre pokémon car le lendemain Max et Lasi devaient combattre le champion de l'arène.


	8. Chapitre 8 - L'arène de Carmin sur Mer

Le matin venait de se montrer et pourtant Lasi était déjà levé. Il s'entraînait avec ses pokémons pour le match qu'il devait faire contre le champion de la ville. Il s'était renseigné sur le champion. Il se faisait appeler le Major Bob et utilisait des pokémons électriques. Donc Gobou et Dardagnan seraient faibles contre les pokémons du champion. Il devait donc faire confiance à Reptincel et Nidorino pour gagner. Max vint à sa rencontre et le reste du groupe arriva quelques minutes après. Après un petit déjeuner les dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'arène de la ville. Max voulut faire le match en premier et Lasi accepta. Le groupe entra dans l'arène et le champion accepta les deux défis. Le match entre Max et le Major Bob commença. Max envoya son Galegon tandis que le champion envoya un Elektek. Suite à cette décision le challenger ouvrit son pokédex.

-Elektek, pokémon électrique. Type : électrique. Lorsqu'il tourne ses bras il donne de la force supplémentaire à ces attaques.

-Le match de l'arène de Carmin Sur Mer opposant le champion Major Bob et le challenger Max va bientôt commencer, dit l'arbitre. Il s'agira d'un match simple avec trois pokémons pour chaque dresseur. Au cours du match seul le challenger pourra changer ses pokémons. Commencez !

-Elektek utilise ton attaque balayage, ordonna Major Bob.

-Galegon utilise mur de fer, dit Max.

Elektek n'arriva pas à passer au travers de la défense du pokémon acier qui repoussa son adversaire. Puis le challenger ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque tunnel qui toucha sa cible avec succès. Elektek chargea à l'aide de son attaque poing-éclair mais il subit une autre attaque tunnel le mettant K.O. Le champion rappela son pokémon et envoya son Raichu. Max décida de sortir son Pokédex.

-Raichu, pokémon souris. Type : électrique. Il peut se protéger des décharges électriques grâce à sa queue.

Le jeune dresseur décida de garder Galegon pour combattre le pokémon adverse. Raichu utilisa beaucoup d'attaque queue de fer sur Galegon qui essayait d'attaquer. Au bout de quelques attaques queue de fer le pokémon acier fut mis K.O. Cependant Raichu était beaucoup fatigué. Max décida d'envoyer son Mentali. A peine arriva-t-il sur le terrain que le pokémon psychique utilisa son attaque choc mental sur Raichu qui fut écrasé contre un mur de la salle le mettant hors combat. Le Major Bob décida d'envoyer son Magnéton. Les attaques du Magnéton étaient puissantes mais Mentali les esquivait facilement et le pokémon du champion fut mis K.O après une puissante attaque rafale psy du Mentali. Le Major Bob rappela son pokémon et donna un badge foudre à Max qui le remercia. Puis Lasi se mit sur le terrain et le Major Bob fit de même. Le champion décida de commencer avec son Electrode tandis que Lasi envoya son Nidorino. Le challenger décida d'ouvrir son Pokédex pour en savoir plus sur ce pokémon.

-Electrode, pokémon balle. Type : électrique. Lorsque son corps est rempli d'électricité il se laisse porter par le vent.

-Nidorino attaque koud'korne, ordonna le challenger.

-Electrode ne bouge pas, ordonna le champion.

Nidorino réussit à toucher sa cible mais un éclair s'échappa du pokémon électrique et entoura le pokémon poison qui fut paralysé.

-Mince, dit Lasi. J'avais oublié le talent Statik.

Il s'agissait d'un talent qui pouvait paralysé un pokémon si celui qui la possédait était touché physiquement par un autre pokémon.

-Electrode utilise ton attaque roulade, ordonna le Major Bob.

Electrode réussit sa capacité sur son adversaire. Nidorino ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et il finit par être mis K.O par son adversaire. Lasi envoya Reptincel qui utilisa son attaque flammèche dès qu'il apparut sur le terrain. Electrode esquiva l'attaque feu et roula vers son adversaire puis s'illumina.

-Electrode utilise ton attaque explosion, ordonna le Major Bob.

Le pokémon électrique explosa se mettant K.O ainsi que le pokémon du challenger. Lasi rappela son pokémon et envoya son Dardagnan tandis que le champion décida d'envoyer un autre Electrode qui mit K.O son adversaire avec une attaque fatal-foudre. L'arbitre déclara que le vainqueur du match était le champion de l'arène de Carmin Sur Mer.

Lasi avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer durant ce match. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre qu'un seul pokémon du champion K.O. Il décida de s'enfuir en courant de l'arène et décida de se diriger en dehors de la ville toujours en courant. Les amis de Lasi ne l'avaient pas suivi. Ils savaient qu'il voulait être seul. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lasi s'arrêta et fit sortir tous ses pokémons.

-Excusez moi, dit Lasi. Si nous avons perdu c'est de ma faute.

Les pokémons du jeune dresseur protestèrent. Soudain un bruit fit taire les protestations du dresseur. Un Abra venait d'apparaître devant le dresseur.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon disparut et réapparut derrière le dresseur. Le sac de Lasi s'ouvrit et l'œuf s'envola. L'œuf s'illuminait puis la lumière disparut. Lasi reprit l'œuf puis il sortit une pokéball et l'envoya sur le pokémon psychique qui fut capturé sans qu'il ne se défende. Abra sortit de sa pokéball et il téléporta son dresseur et ses pokémons. Ils atterrirent tous dans une salle. Ils étaient dans des sortes de ruines. Le jeune homme rappela ses pokémons. Devant lui se trouvait un coffre qu'il ouvrit en découvrant un orbe rose. Une voix s'échappa de l'orbe.

 _-Donne moi à la fille possédant l'œuf rose et rouge,_ dit la voix.

La voix résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne s'agissait pas de celle d'Arceus mais le dresseur ne savait pas qui. En tout cas le dresseur commençait réellement à croire que l'Orbe Adamant, l'Orbe Platiné et ce nouvel orbe était tout trois liés aux œufs qu'ils avaient reçu d'Arceus.

Lasi comprit de qui voulait parler la voix. Il s'agissait d'Ina. Soudain Lasi fut entouré d'une lumière qui le conduisit à l'arène de Carmin-Sur-Mer. A côté de lui, le dresseur trouva son Abra. Lasi avait compris ce que le pokémon voulait que son dresseur fasse. Le dresseur entra dans l'arène et proposa un autre match au champion qui accepta mais avec un seul pokémon. Lasi décida d'utiliser son Abra tandis que le Major Bob envoya son Raichu. Le pokémon souris avait beau utiliser des attaques puissantes Abra les esquivait avec téléport. Pendant plusieurs minutes Abra se contenta d'esquiver les attaques du champion. Soudain Abra s'illumina et évolua en Kadabra. Le pokémon psychique utilisa une attaque choc mental qui mit K.O le pokémon du champion qui donna le badge foudre à Lasi qui était parti remercier son nouveau pokémon. Après cette victoire Lasi s'était dirigé vers le centre pokémon où l'attendaient ses amis.

-Alors ? Demanda Flora.

-J'ai eu le badge grâce à mon Kadabra, répondit Lasi.

-Mais tu n'as pas de Kadabra, fit remarquer Paler.

Lasi raconta ce qu'il avait fait après être enfui de l'arène. A la fin de son récit le jeune dresseur donna l'orbe qu'il avait trouvé à Ina. Soudains les œufs de Lasi, Paler et Ina ainsi que l'Orbe Adamant, l'Orbe Platiné et l'orbe qu'avait Ina s'envolèrent. Les trois œufs et les trois orbes se mirent à réagir ensemble. L'Orbe Adamant et l'œuf de Lasi d'une lumière bleue, l'Orbe Platiné et l'œuf de Paler d'une lumière jaune, et le dernier orbe et l'œuf d'Ina d'une lumière rose. La théorie de Lasi concernant les liens entre les orbes et leurs œufs venaient de se confirmer. Puis les œufs retombèrent dans les bras de leurs dresseurs.

-C'est bizarre, dit Lasi.

-Ouais, dit Aurore.

-Je pense avoir une idée des pokémons qui abritent ces œufs, dit Max.

-Moi, indiqua Lasi. Je pense que ce sont Dialga, Palkia et Giratina.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Flora.

-Il s'agit de pokémons légendaires, dit Lasi. Dialga est le pokémon du temps, Giratina est le pokémon du monde inversé tandis que Palkia est le pokémon de l'espace.

-Arceus avait donc raison, dit Ina. Ces œufs renferment un pouvoir incroyable.

-Ouais, dit Aurore.

Les dresseurs se posèrent plusieurs questions sur les œufs puis ils décidèrent de partir vers Lavanville le lendemain.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Un nouveau rival

Le voyage vers Lavanville s'était passé sans embrouille. Max et Lasi avaient affronté quelques dresseurs sur leurs chemin. Le grand groupe de dresseur était enfin arrivé à Lavanville après quelques jours. Le concours qui devait s'y dérouler devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Aurore, Flora et Ina décidèrent de s'entraîner pour le concours tandis que Paler partit voir un centre de dressage dans la ville. Max et Lasi décidèrent de continuer à s'entraîner en allant faire des combats à la tour de Lavanville. La tour de Lavanville était réputée depuis un certain temps pour ces combats triple. Max et Lasi arrivèrent aux inscriptions et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où se déroulerait leur premier combat dans la tour. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Leurs trois adversaires se trouvaient déjà là mais leur troisième équipier n'était toujours pas arrivé. L'arbitre allait désigner l'équipe adverse vainqueur lorsqu'un adolescent de 14 ans arriva en courant. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu ainsi que d'une veste rouge ouverte dévoilant un T-shirt blanc.

-Excusez moi, dit le garçon. Je me suis perdu.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça l'arbitre.

Lasi envoya son Gobou tandis que Max envoya un Vigoroth. Le partenaire des deux jeunes dresseurs envoya son Artikodin shiny. Tout les dresseurs de la salle furent étonné que le dresseur possède un Artikodin. L'équipe adverse envoya un Rhinocorne, un Magmar et un Stalgamin. Lasi et Max sortirent leurs pokédex.

-Artikodin, pokémon glaciaire. Type : Vol et Glace. C'est le pokémon légendaire qui contrôle la glace éternelle. Lorsqu'il vole, il givre l'air et l'eau autour de lui. Rhinocorne, pokémon piquant. Type : Sol et Roche. Sa peau lui confère une immunité contre les attaques physiques. Magmar, pokémon crache-feu. Type : Feu. Il est insensible à la chaleur grâce à son corps en fusion. Stalgamin, pokémon capuche. Type : Glace. Un vieux dicton raconte que lorsqu'il y a un Stalgamin il y a richesse pas très loin.

Le combat commença. Artikodin utilisa son attaque blizzard en mettant Rhinocorne au tapis. Gobou enchaîna avec son attaque pistolet à eau sur Magmar qui l'esquiva mais il reçut une attaque combo-griffe du Vigoroth de Max. Stalgamin utilisa son attaque laser glace sur Vigoroth qui fut gelé. Gobou attaqua Magmar avec sa capacité coud'boue. Le pokémon feu se retrouva K.O. Vigoroth arriva à sortir de sa glace et parvint à mettre Stalgamin K.O avec une attaque éclate griffe. L'arbitre déclara l'équipe gagnante qui poursuivit son chemin a travers les différentes salles de combat. Ils parvinrent à arriver au sommet de la tour où ils gagnèrent leur dernier match. L'équipe descendit de la tour. Le garçon partit sans rien dire à Max et Lasi. Les deux jeunes dresseurs regagnèrent le centre pokémon où ils firent part de leur journée à leurs amis. Lasi aperçu le garçon qui était dans son équipe. Il l'interpella et l'adolescent s'installa aux côtés du groupe.

-Alors c'est toi qui as un Artikodin, dit Aurore.

-Comment tu as fait pour le capturer ? Demanda Max.

-Il n'a pas fait grand chose, dit Lasi.

-C'est exact Lasi, dit l'adolescent. Artikodin est mon premier pokémon.

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent tout le groupe sauf Lasi.

Lasi se leva et sembla prêt à présenter l'adolescent que personne ne connaissait ici. Seul Lasi le connaissait.

-Je vous présente Martin, dit Lasi. C'est un dresseur qui vient de la région d'Unys. Il a réussi à capturer Artikodin en l'aidant.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ina.

-Lasi et moi sommes de bon amis, dit Martin. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque Lasi était en voyage avec sa famille dans ma région d'origine.

-J'imagine que tu participes à la ligue suprême, dit Paler.

-Exact, dit Martin. D'ailleurs je possède déjà les huit badges de Kanto pour y participer.

La nouvelle sembla surprendre Lasi. La récolte des badges pour le tournoi de la ligue suprême avait commencé il y a peu et rares devaient être ceux qui possédaient déjà huit badges.

-Dis tu pourrais nous montrer tes pokémons ? Demanda Flora.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Martin.

Le groupe de dresseurs sortit du centre pokémon et Martin fit apparaître ses pokémons. Il possédait Artikodin mais aussi un Drattak, un Rattatac, un Grodrive et deux autres pokémons. L'un des deux derniers ressemblait à un zèbre tandis que l'autre ressemblait à un lézard bleu et vert avec des ailes.

-C'est quoi ces deux pokémons ? Demanda Max.

-Celui qui ressemble à un zèbre se nomme Zéblitz tandis que l'autre se nomme Aeropteryx, répondit Martin. Ce sont tous les deux des pokémons vivant à Unys.

Lasi sortit son pokédex pour en savoir plus sur les deux pokémons d'Unys.

-Aucune information, fit le pokédex.

-Quoi, dit Lasi. Mais il est cassé ?

-C'est normal ton pokédex ne doit pas avoir en répertoire les pokémons d'Unys, dit Martin.

-Sans doute, je demanderais au professeur Chen de me les rajouter, dit Lasi.

-Bon je dois y aller, dit Martin.

-Déjà ? dit Aurore. Mais il va faire nuit.

-Je le sais mais je dois continuer ma route vers Johto à présent, dit Martin. A la prochaine.

L'adolescent rappela ses pokémons sauf Artikodin sur lequel il monta avant que celui ci s'envole dans les airs. Le groupe décida de rentrer dans le centre pokémon. Le lendemain devait se dérouler le concours pokémon.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le Réveil du Temps

Le jour du concours de Lavanville était enfin arrivé. Ina était moins stressée que lors de son premier concours. Elle avait décidé d'y participer avec son Ponyta et son Carapuce. Carapuce participerait à la première épreuve tandis que Ponyta participerait aux combats. Le concours commença et tout les coordinateurs et toutes les coordinatrices firent de magnifiques spectacles. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Carapuce et d'Ina le public fut émerveillé par le spectacle. Carapuce avait utilisé son attaque pistolet à eau en tournoyant, le propulsant dans les aires. Au même moment Carapuce brilla et évolua en Carabaffe. Ce spectacle émerveilla tout le monde tandis que le pokémon fut entouré d'un cercle de glace. Carabaffe frappa le cercle de glace avec son attaque tour rapide. Le pokémon aquatique tomba sur le sol avec élégance. Le public fut émerveillé. Ina et Carabaffe saluèrent le public et retournèrent dans les coulisses. Le concours passa et le jury annonça enfin les candidats qui pourront disputer la final du concours. Ina, Aurore et Flora furent qualifiés et à la grande joie d'Ina toutes les trois se trouvaient dans des matchs différents. Les trois coordinatrices vainquirent leurs adversaires et reçurent leur ruban.

Lasi avait décidé de s'entraîner au lieu de regarder le concours avec ses amis. Depuis qu'il avait revu son ancien ami il avait décidé de s'entraîner beaucoup plus. Il regardait le ciel lorsqu'il aperçut deux pokémons semblables voler. Les pokémons du jeune dresseur continuaient l'entraînement sauf Reptincel qui regardait les deux pokémons volants.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lasi.

Reptincel se retourna et montra les deux pokémons.

-Tu voudrais pouvoir voler c'est ça, dit Lasi.

Le pokémon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu sais si tu continues à t'entraîner tu pourras bientôt évoluer en Dracaufeu et ainsi voler.

Suite à cela le pokémon feu parla à ses amis pokémons qui l'attaquèrent. Le garçon comprit ce que Reptincel avait dit aux pokémons. Il voulait s'entraîner et évoluer au plus vite. Un dresseur arriva devant Lasi et le défia. Le défié accepta le match et envoya Reptincel combattre contre un Kaiminus. Lasi sortit son pokédex.

-Kaiminus, pokémon mâchoire. Type : Eau. Malgré sa petite taille sa mâchoire est très puissante.

Lasi ordonna à Reptincel d'utiliser draco-rage tandis que le Kaiminus utiliser son pistolet à eau. Les deux attaques explosèrent à leur contact. Reptincel en profita pour attaquer Kaiminus qui repoussa son adversaire par une puissante attaque pistolet à eau. Soudain Reptincel fut entouré de flammes rouges et envoya une attaque lance-flamme mettant K.O le Kaiminus. Lasi alla féliciter son Reptincel puis il alla serrer la main du perdant. Après cela Reptincel s'illumina et évolua en Dracaufeu. Dracaufeu s'envola dans le ciel. Lasi rappela ses pokémons dans leurs pokéball sauf Dracaufeu qui se posa sur le sol.

-On fait un tour, proposa le dresseur.

Le pokémon feu accepta puis décolla dans le ciel avec son dresseur. Soudain les deux pokémons qu'avaient aperçu Lasi et Dracaufeu volèrent a toute vitesse vers eux en leur passant à côté.

-Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda Lasi.

Le dresseur sortit son pokédex.

-Latias, pokémon éon. Type : Dragon, Psy. Il est recouvert d'un duvet qui a la lumière peut le rendre invisible. Il s'agit d'un pokémon légendaire et donc il est très difficile a attraper. Il provient de la région d'Hoenn. Latios, pokémon éon. Type ; Dragon, Psy. Il peut voler plus vite qu'un avion à réaction lorsqu'il replis ses ailes. C'est un pokémon légendaire et donc il est très difficile à capturer. Il provient de la région d'Hoenn.

-Pourquoi il en dit plus que d'habitude lui ? Se demanda Lasi.

Il repensa à la mise à jour du pokédex qu'il avait eu. Soudain un hélicoptère vola à côté de Lasi.

-Encore eux, dit Lasi en voyant le symbole de l'équipe Élément. Dracaufeu suis cette hélico.

Le pokémon feu s'exécuta et suivit l'hélicoptère. La poursuite dura plusieurs long minutes jusqu'à ce que l'équipe Elément réussisse à capturer les deux pokémons Éons. L'hélicoptère se posa à terre. Lasi et Dracaufeu en firent autant mais ils se cacherèrent derrière un arbre.

-Dracaufeu tu vas attirer leur attention pendant que moi je vais essayer de délivrer Latios et Latias, dit Lasi.

Le pokémon feu s'envola et il fonça sur les membres de l'équipe élément.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'un des membres.

-C'est un Dracaufeu, dit un autre.

-Ne vous occupez pas de lui, ordonna Olid.

Dracaufeu décida de les attaquer avec son attaque draco-rage permettant à Lasi de s'introduire dans l'hélicoptère où Latias et Latios venaient d'être entrer.

-C'est bon les pokémons légendaires sont entrés, dit un membre.

-Alors nous partons, ordonna Olid.

Tous les membres entrèrent dans l'hélicoptère ainsi qu'Olid.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Les premiers membres qui étaient entrés dans l'hélicoptère avaient aperçu Lasi.

-Tiens encore toi, dit Olid. Cependant cette fois-ci tu ne nous échapperas pas. Enfermez le !

Deux grands hommes prirent le jeune dresseur et l'emmenèrent dans une cage. Dracaufeu suivit l'hélicoptère qui partit à toute vitesse. Le pokémon décida de retourner à Lavanville pour avertir Ina, Paler et les autres de ce qu'il venait d'arriver à Lasi. Dracaufeu parvint à Lavanville rapidement et put avertir les dresseurs qui décidèrent de prévenir la police. Après cela Dracaufeu essaya de retrouver l'hélicoptère.

Pendant ce temps Lasi maintenait son œuf dans ces bras. Les deux hommes qui avaient mis Lasi dans la cage essayaient de lui extirper l'œuf.

-Lâchez ça, dit Lasi.

-Sûrement pas bonhomme, dit l'un des hommes. Nous sommes deux et tu es seul.

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul_ , dit une voix.

La voix avait résonné dans la tête de Lasi et des deux hommes. Lasi n'avait jamais entendu cette voix. Soudain l'œuf brilla d'une lumière bleu. Un rayon de la même couleur en sortit et atteignit les hommes les mettant hors d'état de nuire. Le rayon fit un trou dans l'un des murs de fer de l'hélicoptère. Quelque chose commença à se débattre dans le sac de Lasi et l'Orbe Adamant en sortit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Lasi.

L'Orbe Adamant entra dans l'œuf qui changea de forme. L'œuf s'éleva dans les airs. Il prit la forme d'un dragon bleu avec un arc de fil gris dans le dos. Au centre de sa poitrine un diamant bleu resplendissait. Dialga était réveillé.

 _-Merci de m'avoir aidé Lasi_ , dit Dialga. _Maintenant c'est à moi de t'aider. Monte sur mon dos._

Lasi s'exécuta abasourdi. Ensuite le pokémon temps poussa un cri puis il s'envola par le trou qu'avait fait le rayon. Une fois dehors Dialga créa une sphère grise qu'il envoya sur l'hélicoptère le faisant chuter. Latios et Latias purent sortir à ce moment là de l'hélicoptère. Lorsque l'hélicoptère toucha le sol toute une brigade de police attendait les malfrats. Dracaufeu arriva vers son dresseur au même moment. Lasi félicita son premier pokémon. Dialga posa Lasi a terre. Les amis du dresseur vinrent à ça rencontre et remarquèrent tous le pokémon auprès de Lasi.

-C'est Dialga ? Demanda Ina.

-Oui, dit Lasi. Il a éclos il y a quelques minutes.

 _-Enchanté de voir rencontrer_ , dit Dialga.

-Il parle ma parole, dit Flora.

 _-Oui comme la majorité des pokémons légendaires j'ai la capacité de parler par télépathie_ , dit Dialga.

Les autorités commencèrent à s'approcher du groupe pour s'assurer que Lasi n'avait rien. Heureusement le dresseur n'avait rien. Ils demandèrent au groupe de faire attention à eux pour éviter de se retrouver dans une telle situation plus tard.

Après cela le groupe retourna à Lavanville pour se préparer. Le lendemain ils partiraient pour Céladopole.

Dialga avait décidé de rester auprès de Lasi comme si il était son dresseur pour le remercier de s'être occupé de lui quand il n'était qu'un œuf. Il y avait également une autre raison à cela. Dialga se souvenait de son ancienne vie, avant qu'il ne retourne à l'état d'œuf. Néanmoins le pokémon garda cela pour lui. Les dresseurs étaient trop jeunes pour entendre cette raison.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Combat contre les plantes

Après trois jours de marche le groupe de dresseurs arriva enfin à Céladopole. Au cours de ces jours Lasi avait appris que l'attaque que Dialga avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'hélicoptère l'avait épuisé. Le pokémon temps ne pourrait pas attaquer pendant au moins une semaine. De plus il ne possédait pas toutes les capacités qu'un Dialga pouvait utiliser. Ses seules attaques étaient dracosouffle, griffe acier, grimace et pouvoir antique. Heureusement il lui suffirait seulement d'un peu d'entraînement et de temps pour qu'il puisse récupérer certaines capacités.

Arrivés à Céladopole les six dresseurs allèrent au centre pokémon afin de se reposer car il était tard. Le combat dans l'arène pourrait attendre le lendemain. Après un copieux repas ils allèrent tous se coucher sauf Lasi qui décida d'aller dans le parc de la ville. Là-bas le jeune dresseur fit appel à Dialga.

 _-Bonjour Lasi_ , salua Dialga.

-Bonjour Dialga, salua Lasi. Tu vas mieux ?

 _-Oui_ , répondit Dialga. _Je pense que je pourrais commencer à m'entraîner_ _d'ici trois ou quatre jours._

-Ok, dit Lasi. Demain je dois disputer le match de l'arène. D'après ce que j'ai compris il s'agit d'une arène de type Plante. Dracaufeu sera d'une grande aide.

 _-Dardagnan et Nidorino aussi_ , continua Dialga.

-Au fait sais-tu pourquoi Palkia et Giratina n'ont pas éclos en même temps que toi ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Ils ne sont pas prêts à éclore c'est tout_ , répondit le pokémon temps. _Si j'ai décidé de sortir de mon œuf c'est parce que j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'aide._

-Ah d'accord, dit Lasi.

 _-Au fait depuis quand as-tu commencé ton voyage ?_ Demanda Dialga.

-Depuis quelques semaines, répondit Lasi. Peut être même un mois.

Le pokémon sembla pensif. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

 _-Je vais peut être te laisser_ , dit Dialga. _Demain un grand match t'attend et tu ne dois surtout pas être fatigué._

-Oui tu as raison, approuva Lasi. Bonne nuit.

Le dresseur rappela son pokémon puis se dirigea vers le centre pokémon. En chemin il rencontra une femme qui avait besoin d'aide et lui donna un peu d'aide. Après cela la femme le remercia et lui donna une pierre blanche en forme de lune. Lasi repartir vers le centre pokémon et se reposa.

Le lendemain matin les six dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'arène. Sur le chemin Lasi montra la pierre qu'il avait reçu la veille et Max lui dévoila que c'était une pierre lune. Lasi l'utilisa donc pour faire évoluer son Nidorino après que le concerné soit d'accord. Arrivé à l'arène les dresseurs découvrirent qu'il y avait deux championnes d'arène, Erika et Emma. Il s'agissait d'un match double. Lasi et Max décidèrent de livrer ce match ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un match avec trois pokémons. Seuls les challengers pouvaient changer de pokémon au cours du combat. Max décida d'envoyer Tylton, Lasi Dracaufeu et les deux championnes Empiflor et Torterra.

-Ça va pas être de la tarte, remarqua Max.

-Tu l'as dit, dit Lasi. Mais je ne comprends pas le choix de Torterra. Tylton et Dracaufeu sont des types vol.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit Max. Elles doivent avoir une tactique.

-Que le combat de l'arène de Céladopole commence, annonça l'arbitre.

-Empiflor utilise tranch'herbe, ordonna Erika.

-Dracaufeu lance-flamme, cria Lasi.

L'attaque plante fut réduite en cendres et l'attaque de Dracaufeu continua sa route vers Empiflor. Soudain un bouclier bleu bloqua l'attaque et l'envoya vers le plafond de l'arène. Torterra savait utiliser abri. Le pokémon sol s'illumina et Empiflor lança son attaque acide. Tylton et Dracaufeu parvinrent à esquiver l'attaque poison mais lance-soleil réussit à toucher Tylton. Le pokémon vol parvint à se libérer de l'attaque et contre attaqua avec aéropique. Empiflor fut touché sévèrement. Dracaufeu utilisa son attaque draco-rage sur Torterra qui la renvoya sur son créateur. Le pokémon feu fut touché et tomba sur le sol de l'arène. Il parvint à se relever et il prit Empiflor dans ses bras avant de s'envoler. Une fois que Dracaufeu fut au plafond il envoya Empiflor sur le sol. Le pokémon plante fut K.O. Erika rappela son pokémon et envoya Saquedeneu. Lasi décida de changer Dracaufeu part Dardagnan. Le combat repartit de plus belle. Tylton exécuta une attaque cru-aile sur Torterra mais Saquedeneu l'en empêcha par une attaque fouet lianes. Dardagnan en profita pour faire son attaque double-dard sur Torterra. Cette fois-ci le pokémon plante fut K.O. La seconde championne rappela son pokémon et envoya un Massko. Cette fois-ci le combat fut très rude car Massko était aussi fort que rapide. Tylton et Dardagnan furent mis K.O mais Dracaufeu parvint à le mettre hors combat. Max envoya son Mentali et ce fut au tour de Saquedeneu d'être K.O. Il restait quatre pokémons du côté de Max et Lasi et deux du côté des championnes. Joliflor et Lianaja furent envoyés. Dracaufeu fut K.O après une attaque combiné des deux pokémons plante. Lasi décida alors d'envoyer comme dernier pokémon Gobou sous l'étonnement de tous. Après quelques minutes de combat Joliflor et Mentali furent K.O. Max décida alors d'envoyer Vigoroth. Le combat entre Lianaja fut dur mais le duo parvint à gagner après plusieurs attaques.

Gobou évolua après le combat en Flobio. Lasi et Max allèrent féliciter leurs pokémons et ils reçurent le badge Prisme. Après ce dur match les six dresseurs retournèrent au centre pokémon afin de soigner les pokémons qui avaient combattu. Ils en profitèrent également pour appeler leur familles. Après son appel Ina fit savoir à ses amis qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle revint une heure plus tard avec un Evoli dans les bras. Elle raconta alors qu'un des amis de ses parents habitait la ville et qu'il possédait un élevage d'Evoli. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait pu recevoir cet Evoli.

Les six dresseurs décidèrent de s'occuper de leurs pokémons pendant le reste de la journée. Ce fut dur pour Lasi qui devait faire reprendre confiance en son Dracaufeu. Sa défaite face aux pokémons plante l'avait anéantis intérieurement. Lasi parvint quand même à faire oublier ce passage à son premier pokémon. La journée passa vite. Le lendemain matin le groupe partit vers Safrania où devait se dérouler le prochain concours et où se trouver la prochaine arène.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Le Départ d'Ina

Le jour du concours de Safrania était arrivé. Le groupe de dresseurs avait mis une journée et demi pour arriver à leur destination. Ils étaient arrivés la veille du concours. Lasi et Max avaient pu récupérer des informations sur la championne de l'arène. Elle s'appelait Morgane et avait pour pokémons des type psy. Donc il faudrait des pokémons de type ténèbres ou insecte pour avoir plus de chance de gagner. Lasi et Max avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos avec leurs pokémons et d'affronter Morgane après le concours. De plus comme ça Lasi pourra utiliser Dialga.

La première partie du concours se déroula le matin. Les trois coordinatrices passèrent la première épreuve sans souci. Ce fut à la seconde épreuve qu'Ina eut du mal. Elle était stressée. Il ne restait que deux concours et si elle perdait à celui ci la jeune dresseuse pouvait dire adieu au grand festival de Kanto. Les trois coordinatrices furent réparties dans trois combats différents au grand soulagement d'Ina. Cependant seuls Flora et Aurore parvinrent à gagner leur match. Ina avait pour adversaire un habitué des concours. Mais il aurait fallu cinq secondes de plus à la dresseuse pour que l'attaque de Carabaffe atteigne le pokémon de l'adversaire pour gagner. La compétition de Kanto était finie pour elle. Elle rappela son pokémon, félicita son adversaire et regagna les coulisses. Lasi sentit le malaise de son amie et décida d'aller la rejoindre. Cependant il ne la trouva pas dans les coulisses. Le jeune dresseur se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Ina était en train de s'enfuir du bâtiment. Lasi décida de suivre son amie. La coordinatrice courut jusqu'à s'épuiser. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était en dehors de la ville. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et Lasi la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Enfin je te retrouve, dit Lasi épuisé. Pourquoi t'es tu enfui comme ça ?

-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester coordinatrice, dit Ina.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, dit Lasi. C'est seulement ton troisième concours. Tu as même failli gagner contre un type qui a plus d'expérience qu'Aurore et Flora.

-Il ne fallait pas que je perde, dit Ina. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance de participer au grand festival de Kanto.

-Il y aura d'autres grands festival, dit Lasi. Et ceux là tu y participeras.

-C'est facile à dire, dit Ina. Toi si tu échoues tu peux réessayer dans les heures qui suivent tandis que moi je dois attendre des semaines pour qu'un autre championnat pour concours se déroule. Tu peux perdre.

-Détrompes toi, dit Lasi. Tous les jours je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je perds mon temps. Je ne suis qu'un débutant. Rien ne dit que je parviendrais à récupérer tout les badges à temps. Rien ne dit que je parviendrais à passer les éliminatoires du tournoi. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir participer à la Ligue Suprême. Martin, Sacha, Max. Eux ils ont de l'expérience. Et même si j'arrive à participer à ce championnat je risque de perdre durant les premiers tours. Pourtant je continue mon chemin car je sais que je peux surpasser tout le monde et même si je perds je serais content car je me serais amélioré. Et puis je sais que mes pokémons et moi on aura donné le meilleur de nous même.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Ina. Lorsque tu fais un match tu te sens bien. Tu aimes ça. Et pourtant moi lorsque je fais des concours je ne sens pas ça. Je ne sens pas ce que je ressentais lorsque je regardais les concours à la télé avant de partir en voyage. Je ne sens rien.

-Comme si ce que tu faisais ne t'apporter rien, continua Lasi.

-Oui, dit Ina. C'est pour ça que je pense que je dois arrêter les concours.

-Si c'est pour ça, dit Lasi. Abandonne. Abandonne ton rêve. Abandonne les concours. Si ça ne t'apporte rien il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes et que tu te diriges vers autre chose.

-Mais vers quoi ? dit Ina.

-C'est à toi d'y réfléchir, dit Lasi. Rentre chez toi et réfléchis-y.

-Tu as raison, dit Ina. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, dire au revoir a tout le monde puis je retournerais à Bourg-Palette.

-Tu comptes partir quand ? Demanda Lasi.

-Après ton match d'arène, dit Ina.

-Ok, dit Lasi. Maintenant on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres.

-Oui, dit Ina. Lasi, merci. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

-C'est rien, dit Lasi. C'est à ça que sert les amis.

Lasi n'avait pas fait attention que lorsqu'Ina avait dit ça dernière phrase elle avait rougit à telle point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était malade. Les deux dresseurs retournèrent au centre pokémon. Là-bas leurs amis les attendaient. Ina expliqua à tout le monde son abandon pour les concours et ce qu'elle prévoyait. Après cela Lasi proposa un dernier match avant le départ de son amie. Ina accepta avec plaisir. Les six dresseurs allèrent sur les terrains qui étaient dans la cour du centre pokémon. Lasi choisit Dracaufeu et Ina Carabaffe. Le combat dura longtemps. Il dura tellement longtemps que Carabaffe évolua en Tortank. Cependant malgré cette évolution Dracaufeu, ayant plus d'expérience, gagna. Lasi alla féliciter Ina. C'était un beau match. Cette fois-ci Ina était plutôt contente de perdre. Sans doute car c'était son ami qui avait gagné. Où alors parce qu'elle s'était amusé. Les six dresseurs décidèrent de consacrer le reste de la journée pour visiter la ville. Le reste de la journée passa vite.

Le lendemain matin le groupe alla à l'arène où ils furent accueillis par la championne Morgane. Elle leur dit que le match de l'arène se faisait avec six pokémons. Max s'excusa car il n'avait que cinq pokémons sur lui étant donné que ses autres pokémons étaient chez le Professeur Sorbier. Il alla donc au centre pokémon. Pendant ce temps Lasi commença son match. Il commença d'abord avec Kadabra tandis que Morgane choisit Alakazam. Le match entre les deux pokémons psy fut rude mais Kadabra parvint à défaire son adversaire grâce à ses téléport et son psyko. Morgane choisit donc comme second pokémon Archéodong qui parvint à mettre K.O Kadabra. Lasi envoya Nidoking qui mit K.O Archéodong. La championne envoya Akwakawak qui mit K.O Nidoking. Dracaufeu fut ensuite envoyer par Lasi. Le pokémon feu et le pokémon eau se mirent K.O mutuellement par les attaques surchauffe et hydrocanon. La championne décida que son prochain pokémon serait Girafarig et Lasi Flobio qui parvint à mettre hors combat son adversaire. La championne envoya alors Lippoutou qui mit à son tour Flobio K.O par l'attaque gros bisous. Lasi envoya Dardagnan qui subit le même sort. Il ne restait qu'un pokémon à Lasi et deux à Morgane. Lasi envoya Dialga.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la championne. On dirait un Dialga.

-C'est bien ça, assura Lasi.

-Un pokémon Légendaire, se dit Morgane. Ça va être intéressant. Lippoutou attaque gros bisous !

-Dialga attaque dracosouffle, ordonna Lasi.

L'attaque dragon toucha sa cible sans que celle ci puisse faire quelques chose en le mettant ainsi K.O. Morgane rappela son pokémon et envoya Symbios qui attaqua avec fatal-foudre. Dialga ne bougea pas et reçut l'attaque. Pourtant celle ci semblait ne lui avoir rien fait. Le pokémon temps lança l'attaque pouvoir antique mettant ainsi fin au combat. Lasi alla féliciter son pokémon puis il reçut le badge Marais. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Max de disputer son match. Max réussit à gagner grâce à la vitesse de son Linéon. Les six dresseurs décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée à s'occuper de leurs pokémons. Le lendemain matin Ina partait pour le Bourg-Palette. Le groupe se trouvait à la sortie Nord de Safrania qui allait vers Azuria.

-Prends bien soin de toi, dit Paler. Et surtout réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Ina. Je vous appellerais lorsque je serais arrivé.

-Nous serons soit à Parmanie soit à Cramois'Iles, dit Lasi.

-Ok, dit Ina. A plus tout le monde.

-A plus, dirent les cinq dresseurs.

-On passera chez toi après Cramois'Iles, dit Aurore.

-Ok, dit Ina.

La dresseuse fit apparaître son Ponyta et l'utilisa comme monture. Le groupe regarda Ina disparaître au loin puis ils partirent vers Céladopole afin d'emprunter la piste cyclable qui les emmènerait à Parmanie.

Le groupe était sorti de Parmanie depuis presque deux heures lorsqu'une des pokéball de Lasi s'ouvrit. Dialga en sortit.

 _-Lasi monte sur mon dos_ , ordonna Dialga.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le dresseur.

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer_ , dit Dialga. _Continuez votre chemin nous vous rattraperons._

Le dresseur s'exécuta et le pokémon temps s'envola. Dialga expliqua alors qu'Ina avait eu un problème. L'énergie de Palkia était apparu. Et celle de l'Orbe Perlé était toujours présente alors qu'elle devrait avoir disparu. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent près d'un bâtiment caché par les arbres. Dialga expliqua le plan qu'il avait conçu à son dresseur. Lasi irait chercher Ina tandis que Dialga essayerait de trouver Palkia. Une fois inflitré, Lasi chercha pendant plusieurs minutes et il retrouva son amie dans une cellule avec Ponyta. Lasi libéra son amie qui rappela Ponyta.

-Palkia a éclos, dit Ina.

-Je suis au courant, dit Lasi. Dialga m'a averti.

Les deux dresseurs cherchèrent l'endroit où était Palkia. Ils entendirent une explosion et un trou dans un des murs de la salle où ils se trouvaient apparut. Lasi put voir Dialga au travers du trou. Les deux amis montèrent sur le dos de Dialga. Celui-ci monta dans le ciel puis il utilisa l'attaque fulmifer sur l'un des murs du bâtiment. Un gigantesque trou dévoila une salle où un cercle de fer maintenait Palkia. Des éclairs roses sortaient du cercle pour aspirer l'énergie du pokémon. A la vue de Dialga toutes les personnes présentes s'enfuirent. Dialga cassa la machine qui créait les éclairs roses puis il prit le pokémon espace avant de disparaître. Les deux pokémons et les deux dresseurs apparurent non loin du bâtiment.

 _-Ina donne l'Orbe Perlé à Palkia,_ demanda Dialga.

Ina s'exécuta. Une lumière rose apparut autour du pokémon légendaire pendant quelques secondes. Puis Palkia se releva.

 _-Merci_ , dit le pokémon.

-De rien, dirent Dialga, Lasi et Ina.

-Mais bon c'est grâce à Dialga que nous avons pu vous sauver, dit Lasi.

-Merci Dialga, dit Ina.

- _Ce n'est rien_ , dit le pokémon temps. _Je n'allais pas laisser mon compagnon au prise de ces personnes._

Les deux pokémons légendaire échangèrent quelques paroles puis Palkia proposa à Ina de l'accompagner. La dresseuse accepta. Lasi monta sur Dialga.

-Au revoir Ina, dit Lasi. Palkia, prends soin d'elle.

Dialga et Lasi s'envolèrent. Ina fit apparaître son Ponyta, captura Palkia et continua son chemin. Lasi et Dialga parvinrent à rattraper Max, Aurore, Flora et Paler. Le groupe put continuer sa route l'esprit tranquille.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le Parc Safari

Une semaine était passée. Le groupe était enfin arrivée à Parmanie. L'après-midi venait juste de se montrer. Les cinq dresseurs passèrent tout d'abord au centre pokémon. Leurs pokémons n'avaient pas eu de soin depuis Céladopole. Au centre pokémon ils furent informés qu'Ina était arrivée au Bourg-Palette. Ensuite ils décidèrent d'aller au Parc Safari pour le reste de la journée. Là-bas ils eurent 30 parc balls chacun. Le groupe décida de se séparer. Aurore et Flora iraient de leurs côté pendant que les trois garçons eux iraient du leurs. Aurore et Flora parvinrent à capturer un Tauros chacune. Puis Flora parvint à attraper un Ptitard. Paler lui captura un Ramoloss. Max réussit à capturer un Tauros, un Doduo et un Scarabrute. Enfin Lasi captura un Magicarpe, un Insécateur et un Rhinocorne. Au bout de deux heures et demi le groupe des garçons décidèrent de rentrer. Ils étaient autour d'un lac. Soudain Lasi aperçut deux lueurs rouges dans l'eau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se demanda Lasi à haute voix.

-Laissez le ! Il est à moi ! S'écria une voix.

Un adolescent arriva en courant une parc ball à la main. Il l'envoya et celle ci se contenta de tomber dans l'eau. Les lueurs rouges avaient disparus.

-Mince, dit le garçon. Je l'ai encore loupé.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Max.

-Il s'agissait d'un Draco, répondit le garçon. Mais je vous interdis d'y toucher, ce pokémon m'appartient.

-C'est un pokémon sauvage, répliqua Paler.

-Je m'en fiche, dit le garçon en se retournant vers Paler. Quoi ! Vous !

-Toi ! S'écrièrent Lasi et Paler d'une seule voix.

-Hein ? Fit Max.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? Demanda le garçon en désignant Paler et Lasi.

-D'après toi on capture des pokémons dans le Parc Safari, dit Lasi.

-Attends, vous êtes des dresseurs, dit le garçon.

-Oui, dit Paler.

Le garçon commença à rire.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Max.

-Il s'appelle Arthur, dit Lasi. Il vient lui aussi de Bourg-Palette et il est dresseur depuis quatre ans.

-Mais c'est un sale type, orgueilleux, continua Paler.

-Alala, dit Arthur en se remettant de son rire. Vous, dresseurs ! Vous me faites rire.

-Combien tu as de badges ? Demanda Lasi.

-Six, répondit Arthur. Et toi ?

-Cinq, répondit Lasi.

-Cinq, répéta Arthur. Qu'as tu fais aux champions d'arène pour qu'ils te les donnent ? A moins que tu ne les aies volés.

-Je les ai gagné, répliqua Lasi. Si tu ne me crois pas nous n'avons qu'a faire un match.

-Ok, dit Arthur.

Les quatre dresseurs commencèrent à repartir du Parc. Soudain une force invisible prit Lasi et l'emmena dans les profondeurs du lac. Arthur se mit à rire une nouvelle fois tandis que Max et Paler essayaient de l'aider. Malheureusement les pokémons aquatique du lac ne les laissèrent pas l'aider. Lasi perdit connaissance.

Lorsque le jeune dresseur se réveilla il se trouvait dans une grotte. Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs Minidraco. Les pokémons dragon ne se préoccupèrent pas de l'humain. Un Draco arriva et il fut vite entouré par les Minidraco. Draco s'approcha de Lasi. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Lasi fit apparaître Dialga en espérant qu'il pourrait traduire. Les Minidraco s'écartèrent du pokémon dragon et de l'humain par l'apparition. Lasi demanda à Dialga si il pouvait traduire les paroles du Draco.

 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit le pokémon temps. _Mais à l'avenir ne me fais pas sortir. Je te traduirais tous par télépathie._

-Ok, dit Lasi.

Le pokémon légendaire commença sa traduction. Les pokémons dragon qui vivaient dans cette grotte étaient menacé par tous les dresseurs. Ils cherchaient un moyen d'être protégé de tout ces dresseurs. Un moyen d'être dans un endroit protégé et d'être tous ensemble. Lasi réfléchit. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son voyage le seul endroit qui correspondait à la demande des pokémons dragon était le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Cependant le laboratoire se trouvait loin. Mais ils pouvaient arriver là-bas en quelque secondes si...

-Je connais un endroit, dit Lasi, mais il est très loin. Cependant vous pouvez y arriver en quelques secondes si vous entrer dans mes pokéballs.

Le Draco déduisit qu'il serait capturé. Lasi leur promit qu'il ne les appellerait jamais sauf si c'était à la demande de l'un des pokémons. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de réflexion le pokémon dragon fit rassembler les Minidraco et accepta la proposition de Lasi. Le jeune dresseur pris toutes les parc balls qui lui restaient et les mirent sur le sol de la grotte. Les Minidraco entrèrent dans les parc balls. Draco demanda à Lasi de le faire rentrer dans son équipe et celui-ci accepta. Il rentra alors dans la parc ball. Ensuite Lasi rappela Dialga et il décida de sortir de la grotte. Bien sûr il lui fallut remonter à la surface du lac et il y parvint grâce à l'aide d'un Poissonroy. Max et Paler furent soulagés de voir leur ami qui remarqua que Arthur était partit. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé il leur répondit qu'il leur raconterait ceci lorsqu'ils seraient avec Flora et Aurore. Les cinq dresseurs se retrouvèrent à l'accueil du Parc. A partir de là Lasi commença son récit pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers le Centre pokémon. Là-bas il alla appeler le Professeur Chen.

-Bonjour Professeur, salua Lasi.

-Bonjour Lasi, le salua le Professeur Chen. Dis-moi d'où viennent tous ces Minidraco et ce Draco que tu as capturé ?

-Du Parc Safari, répondit Lasi.

Le jeune dresseur raconta son récit une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci Arthur arriva et il entendit le nom du pokémon qu'il s'était juré de capturer.

-Je t'avais dit de ne jamais le capturer ! S'écria Arthur. Il était à moi !

-Il ne t'appartenait pas et il ne t'appartiendra jamais, rétorqua Lasi.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je te défies.

-Tu permets que je prenne des pokémons. Professeur j'aurais besoin de Draco et Magicarpe. Je vous envoie Dardagnan et Nidoking.

-D'accord je m'occupe de te les envoyer, assura la Professeur.

-Un Magicarpe, répéta Arthur. Mais c'est le plus nul pokémon qui existe.

-Il n'y a pas de pokémon qui soit nul.

Lasi alla récupérer ses pokémons puis il sortit dehors accompagné d'Arthur qui envoya lors du match son Raichu comme premier pokémon. Lasi choisit Kadabra qui terrassa le pokémon électrique. Arthur choisit donc un Voltali et Lasi envoya son Flobio qui pouvait résister aux attaques électrique. Le pokémon aquatique parvint à mettre K.O son adversaire Lasi envoya son Dracaufeu tandis qu'Arthur envoya un Tortank. Dracaufeu mit hors combat son adversaire par une attaque frappe atlas. Pour la 4ème manche Arthur envoya Kapoera tandis que Lasi envoya Draco qui triompha par des attaques draco-rage et dracosouffle. Comme cinquième pokémon du match Arthur décida d'envoyer Ludicolo et Lasi, Dialga. Bien sûr le pokémon légendaire parvint à défaire Ludicolo. La dernière manche opposa Magicarpe à Cradopaud. Magicarpe eut du mal à gagner cette manche mais il y parvint à force des attaques trempette pour esquiver et d'attaques charge.

Le combat fini Arthur partit sans dire un mot. Lasi décida d'aller sur la plage avant que la nuit tombe. Là-bas il entraîna Kadabra et Magicarpe. Il en profita aussi pour savoir pourquoi Draco l'avait choisi. Dialga lui traduisit que le pokémon Dragon pouvait sonder l'esprit des humains et qu'il avait choisi celui de Lasi car il avait de bonnes attentions. A la fin de l'entraînement Kadabra et Magicarpe évoluèrent en Alakazam et Léviator. Le jeune dresseur alla féliciter ses pokémons. Il était satisfait de cette journée et il espérait que le match d'arène du lendemain serait pareil. Il retourna au centre pokémon. Le lendemain Aurore et Flora devaient disputer leur concours tandis que Max et Lasi devaient vaincre le champion de l'arène.


	14. Chapitre 14 - De nouveaux rivales

Le matin se montra. A Parmanie tout le monde se leva tôt. C'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lieu le concours. Des rumeurs couraient déjà sur un candidat du concours, le champion de l'arène. Il était à Parmanie depuis peu de temps et très peu de personnes avaient réussi à le vaincre. Enfin c'est ce qu'on disait. Lasi et Max furent donc contraint d'attendre.

Le concours commença. Aurore et Flora brillèrent de mille feux durant le concours en remportant les deux manches haut la main. Le champion de Parmanie n'avait pas gagné son match car il avait abandonné. Son adversaire avait du talent et il ne voulait par être une barrière contre ce qu'il voulait faire.

Après le concours le groupe se dirigea vers l'arène. Là-bas ils trouvèrent un groupe de quatre dresseurs, trois garçons et une fille. Ils avaient quinze ans.

-Il va arriver quand le champion, s'impatienta la fille. Il ne faut pas deux heures pour arriver.

Cette fille s'appelait Yellow. Elle portait un T-shirt jaune ainsi qu'un short bleu. Elle était impatiente et toujours joyeuse. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cachés par un chapeau de paille et des yeux verts.

-Tu sais il est resté jusqu'à la fin du concours. Il faut aussi qu'il soigne ses pokémons, dit l'un des garçons.

Il s'agissait de Blue. Il portait un T-shirt noir, une veste bleu, un jean bleu et un sac. Il était calme, réaliste et toujours à l'écoute des personnes. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons.

-Blue a raison, dit un autre garçon.

Celui là se nommait Green. Il était blonds aux yeux verts. Il portait un T-shirt noir et un pantalon bleu. Il était drôle, jovial mais il savait être sérieux parfois.

Le dernier du quatuor se nommait Red. Il était mystérieux, sérieux et semble être toujours dans la rêverie. Il portait un T-shirt noir, une veste rouge parsemée de traits blancs verticaux, un jean bleu et une casquette rouge qui recouvre ses cheveux noirs. Il avait les yeux noirs.

Les deux groupes se saluèrent quand les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent. Le champion s'excusa pour son retard et se présenta. Il se nommait Adrien.

-Qui sont venus pour faire un match ? Voulut savoir le champion.

Max, Lasi, Red, Green, Yellow et Blue s'avancèrent.

-Ça en fait du monde. Bon qui veut commencer ?

-Moi, dit Yellow.

-Et bien alors mets toi sur le terrain. Vous autres mettez vous dans les gradins.

-D'accord, firent les autres dresseurs.

-Avant de commencer le match, je dois vous faire part d'une nouveauté dans les matchs d'arène, informa le champion de l'arène. Tous les matchs d'arène seront diffusés à la télévision. Cette mesure a été prise pour informer tous les participants de la ligue suprême sur les éventuels adversaires. Bon commençons.

Des petites sphères de métal s'envolèrent autour du terrain. C'étaient des caméras. Le match commença. Il s'agissait d'un match triple. Adrien envoya sur le terrain Pingoléon, Simiabraz et Torterra. Yellow fit appel à Raichu, Phyllali et Bekipan. La dresseuse n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à gagner. Seul son Raichu fut mis hors combat. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Green qui envoya Florizarre, Rapasdepic et Pyroli. Le champion de l'arène de Parmanie décida d'envoyer au combat Mackogneur, Heledelle, Zeblitz. Green gagna grâce à son Florizarre qui fut le seul à être resté debout. Ensuite Blue alla au combat. Il envoya Tortank, Persian et Migalos tandis que le champion envoya Ecremeuh, Scarabrute et Ursaring. Le challenger gagna en ayant seulement son Migalos hors combat.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Red. Celui-ci envoya Dracaufeu, Typhlosion et Métalosse contre Maraiste, Lucario et Volcaropod.

-Dracaufeu, utilise fireball, ordonna Red.

Le pokémon ouvrit sa gueule et sa flamme s'intensifia. Tout à coup une boule de feu se créa dans la gueule de Dracaufeu puis la boule de feu partit. Elle toucha Maraiste le mettant K.O. Typhlosion fit une attaque roue de feu sur Volcaropod le mettant lui aussi hors combat. Pour finir Métalosse fit un point comète sur Lucario qui ne put se relever. Un silence passa dans la salle. Red avait gagné avec beaucoup de facilité.

-Bravo Red, félicita Yellow.

Red rappela ses pokémons, les félicita puis laissa Max prendre place. Le groupe de Red resta dans l'arène pour voir de quoi étaient capable Max et Lasi. Max envoya au combat Kirlia, Tylton et Vigoroth tandis qu'Adrien envoya Kicklee, Sablaireau et Archéodong. Max gagna de justesse le match grâce à l'attaque aéropique de son Tylton qui évolua en Altaria après avoir mis hors combat le dernier pokémon de l'adversaire, Archéodong. Lasi prit ensuite place sur le terrain. Il envoya Dracaufeu, Draco et Léviator contre Symbios, Magnezone et Magirêve. Red fut étonné de la facilité qu'avait Lasi pour donner les ordres à son Dracaufeu. Le pokémon feu faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Red se souvint que lorsqu'il avait eu Dracaufeu il avait dût lui montrer sa valeur. Lasi gagna de justesse même si il lui restait ses trois pokémons debout. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Le champion remit les badges âme aux dresseurs. Les neufs dresseurs décidèrent de repartir au centre pokémon ensemble. Durant le chemin Red en profita pour discuter avec Lasi ce qui étonna beaucoup ses amis qui connaissaient bien Red. Lasi en profita pour lui demander comment il avait fait pour enseigner à Dracaufeu une attaque qui n'était pas recensé.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'une attaque n'est pas recensé qu'elle n'existe pas, dit Red. Les pokémons sont des créatures intelligentes. C'est à nous de faire preuve d'imagination pour en créer de nouvelles. Ensuite les pokémons devront le mettre en pratique.

Les dresseurs continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le lendemain Red, Green, Blue et Yellow partaient pour Safrania afin de prendre un train pour Johto. Quand à eux, Aurore, Flora, Lasi, Paler et Max devaient partir pour les Cramois'Iles.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Glace et Feu

Le matin venait de se lever quand Lasi, Max, Paler, Aurore, Flora, Yellow, Red, Green et Blue se levèrent. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. La télé était allumé.

-Vous êtes bien sur la chaîne PokéTélé en direct de DoublonVille. Et nous allons vous faire parvenir des informations sur la Ligue Suprême, annonça la présentatrice.

Le groupe décida d'écouter attentivement les informations.

-Tout d'abord je vous invite à féliciter le dresseur qui a pour le moment le plus de badge. C'est sa première compétition et il a récupéré le quatrième badge de la région de Johto hier et il a déjà tous les badges de la région de Kanto. Je vous demande d'applaudir Martin qui est avec nous sur le plateau ce matin. Bonjour Martin.

-Bonjour, fit l'invité.

-Vous êtes le dresseur qui a le plus de badge de la Ligue Suprême. Comment faites-vous pour aller aussi vite ?

-Et bien j'utilise mes pokémons. En unissant les facultés de ces derniers je peux aller très vite.

-Et pour les match d'arènes ?

-Pour ça et bien j'analyse chaque pokémon de chaque champion d'arène et je mets au point une stratégie.

-Et bien merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Continuons notre émission en votre compagnie. Dans la région d'Hoenn un dresseur connu par beaucoup de personne a obtenu son sixième badge à Cimetronelle il y a peu de temps. Il s'agit de Sacha qui vient du Bourg-Palette. Ce dresseur qui a participé à la Ligue Indigo, à la Conférence Argenté, à la Ligue d'Hoenn, à la Ligue de Sinnoh et à bien d'autres compétitions a décidé de participer à la Ligue Suprême. Que pensez-vous de Sacha ?

-Il a déjà participer à plusieurs compétitions. Je pense qu'il ira loin dans celle-ci.

-En tout cas nous lui souhaitons bonne chance. Passons ensuite à un dresseur qui a fait un bon match hier à Parmanie. Il se dénomme Red et il provient du Bourg-Palette. Il a battu le champion de la ville avec une facilité impressionnante. En une attaque de ses pokémons il est parvenu à défaire le champion. C'est son premier championnat mais il a déjà plusieurs années d'expérience avec ses pokémons.

-Et bien. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer et de l'affronter.

-Parlons maintenant d'un dernier dresseur. Ce-dernier a eu son premier pokémon depuis seulement quelques semaines et il a déjà une grande expérience. Il a combattu dans la même arène que Red hier. Il se nomme Lasi et provient lui aussi du Bourg-Palette. Il semblerait que tous les prodiges proviennent de là-bas. Il a déjà six badges et s'apprête à se rendre à la prochaine arène ce matin. Que pensez-vous de ce dresseur ?

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine ou une vingtaine de jours et il progresse de plus en plus vite. Je pense qu'il sera l'un des atouts de ce tournoi.

-Et bien merci d'être venu à cette émission. Nous allons vous laisser et nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation dans ce tournoi. Maintenant voici votre émission Tous sur les pokémons. Bonne journée à tous.

Le groupe avait été silencieux pendant toute l'émission. Lasi n'en revenait pas. Il faisait parti de l'un des prodiges de ce tournoi. Red quand à lui n'avait eu aucune réaction face à ce qui avait été dit de lui. Tous le monde félicita Red et Lasi. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger ils décidèrent de partir. Le groupe se sépara. Yellow, Red, Blue et Green avaient décidé de partir vers le Nord tandis que Lasi, Aurore, Flora, Max et Paler décidèrent de partir vers le Sud en direction de l'océan pour se rendre à Cramois'Iles.

Une fois là-bas Lasi et Max décidèrent de monter sur Dracaufeu tandis que le reste du groupe montait sur le dos de Léviator. Dracaufeu eut un peu de mal au début à bien voler mais il prit vite l'habitude.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage une tempête commença à s'abattre. Léviator et ses occupants furent pris dans un courant mais heureusement pour eux celui-ci se dirigeait vers Cramois'Iles. Cependant Lasi, Dracaufeu et Max eut furent pris dans un vent qui les fit s'écraser sur une île enneigé. Les deux dresseurs s'évanouirent au moment de l'impact. Dracaufeu s'assura de leur sécurité. Soudain un pokémon blanc apparut et l'invita. Le pokémon feu accepta et prit les deux dresseurs.

Lorsque Max et Lasi se réveillèrent ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient dans une grotte autour d'un feu. Dracaufeu dormait paisiblement juste à côté avec un bandage sur l'aile gauche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas en danger, dit une voix.

Il y avait un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Max.

-Je me nomme Alexandre. Je suis un explorateur pokémon. Et vous ?

-Je suis Lasi et voici Max.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-On se rendait vers Cramois'Iles quand on a été pris dans une tempête. Nos amis qui étaient sur l'eau on put continuer le chemin mais nous avons été pris dans une bourrasque qui nous a fait chuter.

-Et bien en tout cas vous êtes tomber au bon moment. Je m'apprêtais à partir.

-Et vous que faisiez-vous ici ?

-Je cherchais un objet qui s'appelle la Plume de Glace. C'est un objet légendaire qui dit-on provient du pokémon légendaire Artikodin. Il est dit que cette objet se trouverait ici dans les Iles Ecumes.

-Et vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Non. Mais j'ai trouvé des écrits qui disent que cette objet est toujours en possession de son créateur. Donc je vais arrêter de le chercher.

-Vous savez comment sortir de l'île ?

-Oui. Je possède avec moi un pokémon qui peut voyager même dans les plus grandes tempêtes. Si vous voulez partir maintenant …

-Oui si possible.

-Et bien c'est parti. Je vous laisse rappeler Dracaufeu et nous pourrons partir.

Lasi rappela son pokémon puis les trois hommes sortirent de la grotte. Une fois sortit Alexandre laissa sortir un gigantesque pokémon. Il s'agissait du légendaire Lugia. Les trois humains montèrent sur le pokémon qui partit comme une fusée en direction de Cramois'Iles. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à destination. Afin de ne pas déranger l'explorateur Lasi et Max décidèrent de sauter dans la mer. Ils allèrent ensuite au centre pokémon où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui étaient en train de demander aux agents de police d'aller faire un tour au lieu où le groupe avait été séparé pour retrouver les deux disparus. Ce qui fut inutile. Les cinq dresseurs décidèrent de profiter de la plage et décidèrent que le combat à l'arène de Cramois'Iles aurait lieu le lendemain.

Le lendemain les cinq dresseurs allèrent à l'arène afin d'affronter le champion Auguste. Il était un maître des pokémons feu. Les matchs qu'il proposait étaient des combats double à quatre pokémons. Cette fois-ci Lasi et Max décidèrent de faire équipe. Auguste envoya Arcanin et Galopa comme premiers pokémons. Lasi envoya Flobio tandis que Max avait choisi Kirlia.

Le combat commença. Flobio attaqua avec une attaque tir de boue. Les pokémons feu esquivèrent et attaquèrent Kirlia qui utilisa téléport pour s'échapper. Arcanin utilisa vitesse extrême pour attaquer Flobio. Le pokémon aquatique reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais parvint à utiliser l'attaque pistolet à eau sur Arcanin. Kirlia utilisa l'attaque psyko sur Galopa pour l'envoyer sur Arcanin. L'attaque fonctionna à merveille. Flobio et Kirlia utilisèrent une attaque combinée de pistolet à eau et de psyko ce qui mit K.O les deux pokémons. Les deux pokémons s'illuminèrent en même temps et évoluèrent. Auguste envoya ensuite Camerupt et Dracolosse. Laggron utilisa occroupi. Ne pouvant pas esquiver Camerupt fut sévèrement touché. Gardevoir utilisa ensuite l'attaque rafale psy pour en finir avec Camerupt. Dracolosse utilisa l'attaque dracocharge sur Gardevoir qui fut mis hors combat. Max rappela son pokémon et envoya Galegon. Ce dernier usa de sa capacité queue de fer sur Dracolosse mais ce dernier esquiva et utilisa dracosouffle. Galegon utilisa à temps abri et Laggron utilisa laser glace sur le pokémon dragon. L'attaque gela le pokémon. Le match fut terminé. Auguste donna le badge Volcan aux deux dresseurs puis ces derniers accompagnés de Paler, Flora et Aurore décidèrent d'aller au centre pokémon pour aller soigner les pokémons. Une fois cela fait ils décidèrent de partir vers Bourg-Palette mais cette fois-ci en prenant le bateau.


	16. Chapitre 16 - De retour au pays

Le voyage jusqu'au Bourg-Palette se fit sans aucun problème. La mer était calme et sereine. Les Goélises volaient tranquillement. Le voyage dura deux jours durant lesquels Flora, Aurore, Lasi, Paler et Max ainsi que leurs pokémons purent se reposer. Après ces deux jours ils arrivèrent au Bourg-Palette. Là-bas ils se séparèrent. Max, Aurore et Flora décidèrent d'aller chez le professeur Chen. Lasi et Paler eux décidèrent d'aller chez leur famille respective.

Max, Aurore et Flora furent assez rapidement au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Là-bas Max discuta avec le Professeur Chen de tout et de rien. Flora et Aurore décidèrent d'aller voir les pokémons.

Paler de son côté était arrivé chez lui. Pendant tout le trajet il réfléchissait à une décision. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était en train d'y réfléchir. Il avait donc décidé de demander à sa famille ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Lasi arriva finalement chez lui. Il salua ses parents et sa petite sœur. Puis il décida de leur montrer ses pokémons. Dialga, Léviator, Dracaufeu, Draco, Kadabra et Laggron sortirent de leurs pokéballs. Le pokémon légendaire effraya la petite sœur de Lasi par sa taille mais il parvint à calmer la fillette. Les parents furent étonnés que ce pokémon puisse leur parler par télépathie puis Lasi leur raconta comment il l'avait rencontré. Une fois l'histoire raconté il décida d'aller chez Ina pour voir comment elle allait. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle et ses parents non plus. Il en conclut qu'ils étaient parti quelque part. Il alla donc au laboratoire du Professeur Chen afin de voir ses pokémons ainsi que les Minidraco qu'il avait laissé.

Après avoir un peu fait le tour du parc pokémon du laboratoire du Professeur Chen Aurore et Flora avaient décidé de visiter un peu le Bourg-Palette. Même si la dresseuse d'Hoenn y était déjà allé Aurore n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Flora servit donc de guide pour la dresseuse de Sinnoh.

Paler après avoir rendu visite à sa famille n'avait pas vraiment eu la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il décida de se rendre à la Pierre du Serment. Là-bas il s'assit devant la pierre et continua de réfléchir à sa décision. Soudain il entendit un bruit provenant de son sac. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait de son œuf. L'œuf était en train d'éclore. Il sortit l'œuf de son sac. Ce-dernier prit la forme d'un dragon noir et gris. Ses ailes était comme déchiré. L'Orbe Platiné s'envola et fut absorbé par le pokémon.

 _-Enfin_ , dit le pokémon.

-Tu as éclos.

- _Oui. Et je pense que c'est au bon moment. Je suis Giratina, le pokémon légendaire du monde distorsion aussi appelé monde inversé. C'est toi qui m'as protégé et il te revient donc d'être mon dresseur. Enfin si tu veux encore être._

-Comment le sais-tu ?

 _-Même si j'étais en forme d'œuf cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vivais pas. J'ai pu percevoir toutes tes inquiétudes. Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais en réalité je ne suis pas un nouveau né. J'ai vécu pendant plusieurs longtemps avant d'accepter une mission que je devais réaliser à cette époque._

-Une mission ? Répéta le garçon.

- _Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment_ , dit Giratina. _Mais sache que si toi et tes deux amis êtes accompagnés par un membre du trio légendaire de Sinnoh ce n'est pas par hasard. Mais ça aussi je ne peux t'en parler. Lorsque le moment sera venu je pourrais t'en parler._

Paler sembla comprendre que le comportement d'Arceus a leur égard quand ils s'étaient rencontrés n'était peut être pas au final si étrange que ça. A plusieurs reprises il les avaient jaugés, notamment Lasi. Mais Giratina semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus pour le moment. Le garçon décida de lui en demander plus à ce sujet quand le moment serait venu.

-Et donc que me conseille tu pour mon problème ? Demanda le dresseur.

 _-Les rêves et les serments sont faits pour être brisés à un moment donné._

-Tu me conseillerais donc …

 _-D'abandonner. Il ne sert à rien de courir après quelque chose que l'on ne souhaite pas au final._

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Une branche venait de craquer. Une jeune fille venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait d'Ina. La jeune fille s'approcha du dresseur et du pokémon. Après s'être saluer ils décidèrent de discuter. Paler raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie et Ina lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Lasi sortit du laboratoire avec Max. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir chez Ina si il y avait quelqu'un. Les parents de cette-dernière étaient revenus. Lasi demanda alors où se trouvait Ina et accompagné de Max ils se dirigèrent vers la Pierre du Serment.

-Et finalement je viens de revenir à l'instant, dit Ina.

-Comme quoi on est tout les deux dans le même cas, dit Paler.

- _Mais comme je te l'ai dit si les serments et les rêves ont été crées c'est pour qu'ils se brisent ou qu'ils puissent se réaliser_ , dit Giratina. _Et vous êtes jeunes. Ceux qui parviennent à vivre toute leur vie avec le même rêve sont rares._

-Ina ? Fit une voix d'un garçon qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

-Tiens voilà Lasi et Max, dit Paler.

-Et un Giratina en plus, dit Max.

 _-Et oui mon œuf a finalement éclos,_ indiqua le pokémon.

Les quatre dresseurs discutèrent. Ina dévoila alors à Lasi ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait décidé de participer à la ligue suprême elle aussi. Elle avait récupéré les badges de Kanto grâce à ses parents. Paler décida aussi de parler de son nouveau projet. Il avait décidé de rester au Bourg-Palette afin de chercher quelque chose d'autre à faire. Devenir éleveur ne l'intéressait plus. Après avoir passé son temps à s'informer dessus il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Au même endroit où notre aventure a commencé, notre aventure va être modifier, dit Lasi.

-Le destin est bizarre parfois, dit Ina.

-Comme quoi rien n'arrive jamais sans rien, dit Paler.

Les quatre dresseurs retournèrent au Bourg-Palette. Flora et Aurore les rejoignirent. Avant de partir Lasi, Ina et Paler décidèrent de faire un match amical en utilisant Dracaufeu, Tortank et Bulbizarre. Certes Bulbizarre n'avait pas encore évoluer mais il était assez fort grâce aux entraînements de Paler.

Le match commença. Dracaufeu utilisa son attaque déflagration sur Tortank qui répliqua rapidement avec l'attaque hydrocanon. Les deux attaques provoquèrent une explosion. Bulbizarre profita de sa petite taille et de l'explosion pour attaquer les deux pokémons avec tranch'herbe. Lorsque la fumée disparut Tortank avait disparu sous terre et Dracaufeu s'était envolé. Dracaufeu utilisa son lance-flamme sur le pokémon plante qui utilisa abri pour se protéger. Cependant Tortank utilisa tunnel sur Bulbizarre qui fut envoyé dans les airs.

-Bulbizarre attaque lance-soleil, ordonna Paler.

-Tortank utilise hydroblast, commanda Ina.

-Dracaufeu lance déflagration, dit Lasi.

Les trois attaques se touchèrent et après plusieurs secondes de confrontation elles explosèrent mettant K.O les trois pokémons. Les dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons dans leurs pokéballs.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que ton Bulbizarre serait aussi puissant, dit Lasi.

-De même, dit Ina. En tout cas on est tout les trois fixés sur une chose. On a progressé à la même allure.

Les dresseurs discutèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes puis le voyage continua. Cependant Paler avait décidé de rester à Bourg-Palette pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire. Aurore et Flora quand à elles avaient décidé de partir vers le prochain concours qui avait lieu à Carmin-Sur-Mer. Max, Lasi et Ina eux devaient se diriger vers Jadielle afin que Max et Lasi puissent récupérer le dernier badge de la région de Kanto. Le groupe se sépara alors.

Sur une colline un pokémon bleu avait suivi tout le combat. Derrière lui se trouvait un pokémon jaune. Max, Lasi et Ina se dirigeaient vers eux. Les deux pokémons s'enfuirent vers le Nord à toute vitesse. Les trois dresseurs ne se pressèrent pas. Ils ne les avaient pas remarqué.


	17. Chapitre 17 - La dernière arène de Kanto

Le jour se leva. Les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminèrent le paysage ainsi que le visage des pokémons endormis. Au milieu de la plaine qui séparait Jadielle et le Bourg-Palette se trouvait un petit campement. Le feu se trouvant au milieu du campement était éteint. Les premiers bruits du matin apparurent. A l'horizon deux pokémons regardaient le campement.

- _Tu es sûr que ce sont eux ?_ Dit l'un d'eux qui étaient de couleur jaune.

 _-J'en suis sûr_ , répondit l'autre qui était de couleur bleu. _Je parviens à sentir le pouvoir du temps et de l'espace avec eux._

 _-Peut être mais rien ne prouve que ce sont bien eux à part cela. Ils les ont peut être volés à leurs propriétaires._

 _-Je ne pense pas. Mais bon je pense que nous pouvons encore attendre. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Les trois doivent être réunis dans les ruines pour que la cérémonie est lieu_. _D'ici là nous avons pour ordre de les surveiller._

Sur ces derniers mots les deux pokémons se turent. Au campement Ina, Lasi et Max venaient de se réveiller. Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires puis ils reprirent leur route. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures de marche. Les dresseurs ne virent quasiment aucun pokémon sur leur route. Le reste du voyage se fit dans un grand calme.

Après quelques heures de marche les trois dresseurs aperçurent la ville au loin. Soudain ils entendirent un cri perçant le ciel. Un pokémon leur fonçait dessus. Ina sortit son Pokédex car elle ne pouvait le pokémon, éblouit par le Soleil.

 **Roucarnage, pokémon oiseau. Type : Normal & Vol. Il peut déraciner des arbres en générant des rafales par ses puissantes ailes.**

 **Capacité connues : Charge, Cru-Aile, Tornade, Cyclone, Jet de Sable, Vive-Attaque, Danse-Plume, Hâte, Pique et Aeropique.**

 **Rareté : pokémon shiny.**

 **Talent** **: Regard Vif.**

-C'est normal qu'il parle plus que le mien ton pokédex ? Demanda Lasi.

-Le Professeur Chen a fait une mise à jour de mon pokédex, répondit Ina. Quand on sera arrivé je te la passerais. Pour le moment je m'occupe de ce Roucarnage. Grahyena en avant !

Ina envoya son Grahyena qu'elle avait capturé durant sa conquête des badges de Kanto.

-Grahyena utilise ton attaque grimace, ordonna Ina. Ensuite utilise assurance.

Le pokémon de type ténèbres exécuta les ordres de sa dresseuse. Le pokémon vol dût se poser pour éviter les attaques. Grahyena utilisa ensuite l'attaque coup-bas ce qui perturba le Roucarnage.

-Tu es à moi Roucarnage, dit Ina.

Elle envoya une rapide ball qui captura sur le coup le pokémon vol. L'équipe d'Ina étant pleine le pokémon fut envoyé chez le Professeur Chen. Après ce match assez court les trois dresseurs continuèrent leur route vers Jadielle. Après quelques minutes de marches les trois dresseurs arrivèrent au centre pokémon de la ville. Ina en profita pour transférer la mise à jour du pokédex à Lasi et Max. Puis les dresseurs firent soigner leur pokémon et en profitèrent pour aller manger. Une fois repu, ils décidèrent de réfléchir à l'équipe qu'ils allaient prendre pour combattre le dernier champion de Kanto. Après cela ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène. Le champion de l'arène de Jadielle se nommait Sébastien. Il remplaçait le véritable champion de l'arène qui avait décidé de participer à la ligue suprême.

Les trois dresseurs arrivèrent à l'arène.

-Nous sommes venus affronter le champion de l'arène, dit Lasi.

-Bienvenue dans cette arène, salua le champion. Je me nomme Sébastien, remplaçant du champion de l'arène de Jadielle. Il s'agit d'un match pour la ligue suprême je présume ?

-C'est exact, répondit Max. Nous y participons tout les trois.

-Et bien cela tombe bien que vous soyez trois. Vous allez pouvoir réaliser un match en trio. Vous trois contre moi. Durant le tournoi de la ligue suprême il se peut que vous ayez un match avec deux autres dresseurs. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Le champion mena les trois dresseurs sur le terrain. Un arbitre arriva et énonça les règles du match.

-Il s'agira d'un match à six pokémons. Les trois challengers auront le droit à deux pokémons chacun. Le champion de l'arène pourra utiliser six pokémons. Que le match commence!

-Galeking, Oniglali et Gallame en avant, envoya Sébastien.

-Dialga en avant, dit Lasi.

-Vigoroth c'est à toi de combattre ! Envoya Max.

-Evoli je te choisis, dit Ina.

Les trois garçons furent étonnés du choix de la dresseuse mais le champion d'arène ne se laissa pas avoir avec un coup comme celui-ci. Si Ina avait envoyé Evoli c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Galeking utilise séisme, Oniglali et Gallame utilisez abri, ordonna le champion.

Dialga s'envola et parvint à esquiver l'attaque. Vigoroth fut déstabiliser par l'attaque mais Evoli semblait ne pas sentir l'attaque.

-Evoli attaque ball-ombre sur Galeking, ordonna Ina.

Le pokémon acier reçut l'attaque de plein fouet n'ayant pas pu l'esquiver. Dialga se concentra et une lumière bleu entoura son diamant puis tout son corps. Puis il envoya un rayon bleu dévastateur sur Oniglali qui fut mis K.O. Dialga dût se poser sur le sol, fatigué de son attaque.

-Ina, Max, vous devez protéger Dialga. Il doit récupérer de son attaque, dit Lasi.

-Darkrai en avant ! S'écria le champion d'arène.

Lasi sortit son Pokédex pour en savoir plus sur le pokémon.

 **Darkrai : pokémon noirtotal. Type : Ténèbres. Ce pokémon ne se montre que la nuit. Lorsqu'il se sent menacé il crée des cauchemars dans l'esprit de ses ennemis.**

 **Capacités connus : Impossible à détecter.**

 **Rareté : pokémon légendaire.**

 **Talent** **: Impossible à détecter.**

-Je pense que le pokédex n'a pas accès à toutes les donnés car ce pokémon a été capturé, dit Max.

-Possible, dit Ina.

Le match repris son cours. Galeking utilisa son attaque fulmifer. Cette dernière put atteindre Evoli qui résista tout de même plutôt bien à l'attaque. Vigoroth attaqua Gallame avec l'attaque coup de boule. Gallame para l'attaque et utilisa lame-feuille sur le pokémon de type normal. Vigoroth fut mis K.O. Max envoya donc son Altaria. Altaria utilisa l'attaque dracosouffle sur Gallame. Cette fois-ci le pokémon psy ne parvint pas à esquiver mais il ne fut pas K.O pour autant.

-Dialga attaque fulmifer sur Darkrai, ordonna Lasi.

Le pokémon légendaire avait enfin récupérer de sa dernière attaque. Cependant Darkrai parvint à esquiver l'attaque mais Galeking fut touché par une esquive d'une attaque d'Evoli.

-Utilise trou noir Darkrai !

Darkrai exécuta ce que lui avait demandé son dresseur. Une gigantesque sphère apparut au dessus de Darkrai. La sphère se précipita sur Dialga qui au contact de la sphère s'endormit.

-Dialga est incapable de continuer le combat, déclara l'arbitre.

-Reviens Dialga, dit Lasi en rappelant le pokémon temps.

-Cette attaque endort les pokémons, déduit Ina. Il va falloir y faire attention.

-Draco en avant, annonça Lasi.

Le match repris son cours. Cette fois-ci Evoli utilisa l'attaque laser glace sur Galeking qui fut mis hors combat. Sébastien rappela son pokémon K.O et envoya à la place Roucarnage. Le combat repris son cours et une double attaque draco-rage de Draco et Altaria mit K.O Gallame. Le sixième pokémon du champion fut Bekipan. Darkrai utilisa une attaque fatal-foudre sur Evoli qui fut mis hors combat. Cependant ce dernier avait quand même pu envoyer une attaque laser glace sur Darkrai gelant ainsi une partie de son corps. Ina fit appel ensuite à son Palkia. Draco utilisa son attaque tonnerre sur Bekipan qui fut mis K.O sur le coup. Palkia utilisa son attaque spatio-rift mettant ainsi Darkrai K.O. Et Roucarnage quand à lui fut mis hors combat par un mélange entre les attaques hydrocanon de Palkia, draco-rage de Draco et dracosouffle d'Altaria.

Max, Lasi et Ina avaient remporté leur dernier match de Kanto. Ils éclatèrent de joie dans toute l'arène. Le champion de l'arène leur donna à tout les trois le badge de l'arène de Jadielle. Les trois dresseurs décidèrent de rentrer au centre pokémon. Ils appelèrent leur famille pour les avertir de leur exploits. Cela fait ils décidèrent de dîner.

Durant le repas, un match était en train de passer à la télévision. Il s'agissait d'un match d'arène. Il s'agissait de Martin qui était en train de livrer un match. Le combat fut rapide et Martin fut gagnant. Les trois dresseurs furent surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Martin avait gagné. Elle rappela à Max et Lasi le match de Red à l'arène de Parmanie. Après cela ils décidèrent d'aller dormir. Le lendemain matin Max annonça qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à Hoenn. Lasi et Ina décidèrent de se rendre à Johto. Le groupe se sépara alors. Lasi et Ina décidèrent d'abord de se rendre au Plateau Indigo avant de se diriger vers la région de Johto.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Match au Plateau Indigo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Ina et de Lasi de Jadielle. Les deux dresseurs avaient combattu quelques dresseurs et ils étaient sortis vainqueurs de chacun des match. Les deux dresseurs étaient enfin arrivés au Plateau Indigo. Il s'agissait de leur dernière destination avant de rejoindre la région de Johto. Le Plateau Indigo était le symbole de la ligue de Kanto. C'est ici que de nombreux grands dresseurs avaient délivrés leurs matchs. Ina et Lasi avaient décidé de faire un match en ce lieu. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à faire un match contre ceux qui allaient être leurs opposants.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le Plateau Indigo les deux dresseurs furent interpellés par une voix :

-Eh ! Ina et Lasi !

-Tiens. Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ina.

-Salut Sacha, salua Lasi en reconnaissant le dresseur.

-Salut vous deux, répondit le dresseur au Pikachu. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes venus ici pour délivrer notre dernier combat de Kanto, répondit Ina. Puis nous partirons pour Johto.

-Et toi que fais-tu ?

-Et bien j'ai finis mon voyage à Hoenn, je vais parcourir Kanto. Mais avant je voulais revenir ici.

-Et bien tu n'es pas le seul Sacha, dit une autre voix.

Les trois dresseurs se retournèrent et virent un garçon du même âge que Sacha. Lasi et Ina le connaissaient de tête. Il s'agissait de Régis, le petit-fils du Professeur Chen.

-Bonjour Régis, salua Sacha. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, répondit le petit fils du Professeur Chen.

-Toi aussi tu participes à la ligue suprême ? Demanda Sacha

-Et comment, répondit Régis. Je viens de finir Sinnoh et je vais faire Kanto maintenant.

Les quatre dresseurs discutèrent pendant un petit bout de temps puis Lasi eut une idée. Il proposa un match entre les quatre dresseurs. Les quatre dresseurs se mirent en place. Ina et Lasi affrontèrent Régis et Sacha. Chaque dresseur avaient le droit d'utiliser deux pokémons.

Le match commença. Lasi et Ina firent appelle à Dracaufeu et Tortank tandis que Régis fit appelle à Elekable tandis que Sacha envoya Etouraptor. Dracaufeu utilisa son attaque lance-flamme sur Etouraptor qui profita de sa vitesse pour esquiver. Elekable attaqua avec tonnerre mais Tortank utilisa contra avec hydrocanon.

-Dracaufeu envole toi et prépare ton attaque, ordonna Lasi.

-Etouraptor ne le laisse pas se préparer, dit Sacha.

Le pokémon feu s'envola plus rapidement que son adversaire. Sa flamme gagna en intensité et Dracaufeu fut entouré de feu.

-Dracaufeu attaque boule de feu, ordonna Lasi.

-Quoi, fut étonné Sacha.

Le feu qui entourait le pokémon se rejoignit devant lui en formant une boule de feu. La boule de feu partit vers le pokémon vol qui ne put l'esquiver. Le choc de l'attaque propulsa Etouraptor vers le sol et ce dernier percuta le sol de plein fouet le mettant K.O. Sacha rappela son pokémon.

-C'est une nouvelle capacité que tu as utilisé là, fit remarquer Sacha.

-C'est une personne que j'ai rencontré qui l'a utilisé durant un match, dit Lasi.

Sacha envoya son Feurisson. Dracaufeu était fatigué de l'attaque qu'il venait d'effectuer et il fut mis hors combat par une attaque casse-brique de Elekable. Lasi rappela son pokémon et il envoya son Draco. Tortank utilisa son attaque hydrocanon sur Feurisson qui esquiva la première attaque mais il fut touché par le draco-rage de Draco. Elekable et Feurisson passèrent à l'attaque ensemble avec une attaque tonnerre et roue de feu combiné. Cependant Draco utilisa son attaque ouragan pour renvoyer le pokémon feu sur le pokémon électrique mettant ce dernier K.O. Régis rappela son pokémon et envoya arcanin. Le pokémon feu utilisa vitesse extrême sur Tortank le mettant hors combat. Ina envoya alors Triopikeur. Le pokémon sol creusa plusieurs galeries souterraine à l'aide de la capacité tunnel. Arcanin prépara une dévastatrice attaque déflagration. Draco prépara alors une attaque ultralaser. Les deux attaques fusèrent puis explosèrent. Les quatre pokémons présents sur le terrain furent mis hors combat. Ils avaient fait un match nul. Les dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons.

-Vous avez progressé très vite, remarqua Sacha.

-Merci, remercièrent Ina et Lasi.

-J'ai rarement vu d'aussi bon dresseurs, dit Régis. Si vous continuez comme ça je pense que vous irez loin dans la ligue suprême.

-Heureusement on sera là pour voir si vous êtes dignes d'aller plus haut, ironisa Sacha.

Les quatre dresseurs discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis ils décidèrent de reprendre leur périple. Régis avait décidé de rejoindre Jadielle afin de commencer à récupérer les badges de Kanto. Sacha lui était parti pour le Bourg-Palette afin de voir sa famille. Ina et Lasi quant à eux se dirigèrent vers les Chutes Tohjo pour rejoindre la région de Johto.


End file.
